Drowned in guilt
by Sammy088
Summary: A new hunt in Florida that Castiel asked them to look into causes Dean to worry about Sam as the younger hunter seems to act differently. He puts it to the pending apocalypse but he comes to realize it's so much more. Mpreg. Cas/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains Mpreg. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter One~<strong>

"So thirty two year old Maria Montgomery stabs herself in the heart," Dean read aloud through the police data base he had broken into. Sam half listened as he ate his salad. It sounded tragic from what he was hearing so far but right now, he wondered more why he felt the sudden urge to put mayonnaise on his food. It was annoying but it beat the nausea that he was sure became part of his past addiction. "-Baby crying was the reason she did it."

"Sorry run me by that again," Sam wiped a hand over his sore and aching eyes. He had been feeling fatigue for over twelve weeks now as well. It was more annoying than anything else. Dean looked irritated at having to repeat it but he did so anyways without questions and for that Sam was grateful.

"So not only did she stab herself in the heart but it says that she was hearing the death of her newborn baby everywhere she went. Her husband was worried but didn't really think she would commit suicide over it but then again it also says here in the case file that Maria had told her friend that she thought he was cheating on her. Damien, her five year old son, found her in the kitchen with blood all over the place. It was a big mess all around and interesting as it is, Damien was not born a single child."

"You mean he was a twin? A triplet?" At Dean's smug look Sam rolled his eyes. "Just go on already, I bet the suspense is killing you already."

"Very well then, if I must," Dean said even though his looks told them differently. "Damien was born at twenty seven weeks gestation. He was healthy although he was premature but his twin brother Nathaniel had a heart complication that lead to his death two weeks after. The mother eventually was able to move on and be there for the surviving twin with little counseling. Wait, that's not right?"

"What isn't?" Sam did realize what it meant and if he really wanted to say it out loud without upsetting his older brother he would. This woman obviously buried her guilt for the death of her son and the fact that she moved on must have killed her almost like she felt she deserved it.

"Hey quit spacing out! Anyways she was fine until she kept hearing the baby voice screaming in her head-"the younger hunter just gave him a look and Dean made sure to give him a seated look before continuing. "This isn't normal grief, I'm telling you."

"Yeah and that's what we always do, search for grieving people who hear their loved ones before committing suicide. I'm glad we have that cleared up now, no wait because there's no way that it's a normal suicide right? Maybe the demon did it," he commented sarcastically.

"Of course not! What's wrong with you," Dean paused and didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. "You do realize you put mayonnaise in your orange juice."

Sam didn't seem bothered by the fact that Dean pointed that out. Instead, he grimaced wondering why he had until he took a sip and it brought a surprisingly content look upon his face. He took another sip and then another before turning back to dean who held a face a disgust.

"It really isn't half bad," Sam admitted and laughed a little when Dean gagged.

"Whatever," Dean got out once he got his nausea under control. "Just don't drink that, that thing in front of me and we're okay. Now that we have that covered I'll tell you why I believe it is more than just a normal grieving woman stabbing herself out of guilt."

Sam raised an eyebrow whilst mildly curious on what else he could put his newfound taste on. He never really liked this stuff and he was pretty sure that ranch dressing still made him sick but if he put them together on his salad, then maybe he wouldn't? He was about to put that theory to test when he looked up and again noticed how much Dean disliked his choices at the moment.

"Fine, I promise not to try anymore new food choices that might gross you out or make you hack. Now what pray tell is the reason?"

"Funny that you should say pray tell," Dean muttered under his breath before he attempted to answer his brother's question. "Okay Cas said that there was something going down there. Come on, it's Florida, there's always something going on down there!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes and it's usually some dumb civilians killing themselves or others, sometimes both. Dean, this really looks cut and dry. Why do you trust Cas's word when we don't even know if there's something even out there causing this?"

Dean sighed.

"Come on, this is Cas we're talking about. Do you really think he would put us on random jobs with the apocalypse on our hands? Besides he gets it. Not the lying stuff or the gaining the intel because knowing Cas, divine angels don't believe in lying or all that shebang but he does believe in helping us. Can't we just agree on this?"

Sam took a deep breath and really had to rake his mind over it. He couldn't really be sure if it was nothing or not but the way that Dean went on, Sam was sure that Dean would really like to be on a case right now. Better working a job then be reminded that your own brother started the apocalypse, Sam thought darkly. On the second hand, would it mean Cas popping in often? He really didn't know whether he was ready for that or not. Not like he would tell Dean that or anything. He knew he was going to say yes though and he really hoped that he wouldn't regret this. It was was when Dean spoke again that he knew it was settled.

"Sammy, we've gone on less. Can it really be that bad?"

He felt like he was being cursed right about now but he couldn't stop the small smile at seeing Dean happy again. Maybe he could be happy that Dean is for once. At this point his own wouldn't matter much anyways and he would be thankful just to be alive.

"Okay. But if it turns out that it's nothing, we head on out of there."

Dean nodded enthusiastically and Sam found himself warm at that. Really who wouldn't want their older brother to be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>~Chapter Two~<p>

"Okay, first one was Maria Montgomery who stabbed herself after hearing her dead newborn's cries. Then there's Cynthia Adams who slashed her throat after hearing her dead husband accusing her of not loving him because she went and got remarried. Then there's a young mom who hung herself over her daughter's nursery and get this, her daughter has been dead for ten years and her husband has been dead for five of those. For all the times she could have broken down, it couldn't have been just after he passed away?"

Sam nodded but as far as Dean could tell, he wasn't even listening. Patting his arm, he wondered what was going on with his little brother. He seemed spaced out most of the time and then there was the week he got back where he was puking almost every day and then sometimes at night. Now he was dealing with mayonnaise on everything phase. He rolled his eyes and just put it off as his brother being weird. Whenever wasn't he anyways, he thought before turning the page in the report.

"It stands to reason anyways."

Dean turned to him a little surprised that he had been listening after all. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about him so much. He wasn't pale anymore and he was healthier than he's ever been so he couldn't understand the problem.

"If there is someone doing it, they're targeting people who have been heart broken. The first one couldn't handle the death of her newborn son but was dealing with it as much as she could. But something twisted her into believing she shouldn't have lived past that and she kills herself. Another one couldn't let go of the love she had for her dead husband even after she remarried and then she suddenly gets full blown guilt and kills herself as well. Then there's the young mother whose baby died. That's something nobody could get over no matter how much they try and even after her husband succumbs to death; she only does it five years later. Was it just overused guilt or something more? That's the question we need answered to crack this case wide open."

"My brother the genius," Dean stated before rolling his eyes and looking through the files one more time. "I just don't get it. If they die from guilt, it's one thing but these people were hurting and some of them even had help. There's no clue that they were seeing someone professionally at all. How could they do it?"

Sam was silent for a moment and Dean thought he hadn't had anything to add until Sam spoke.

"It's just hard Dean. Until you have kids, you don't know what they're going through. I'm sure we've experienced the death of a sibling that's similar but it's just not the same. I believe that any parent going through something like this would rather their children live past them and not the other way around-"

"You never said anything about having a lick of knowing how to deal with a child's death. If I wasn't smart I would have said you know something about this, am I right?" Sam remained stoic and Dean rolled his eyes. "We're getting nothing with this case, we could interview the people and look over the house and then if we still come by nothing, we'll call Cas."

"Wait, call Cas?"

Sam seemed to be coming out of his stupor and Dean rolled his eyes. For all the times his brother had to be out of the game, it had to be when they were trying to solve a case. Slapping the file back onto the table, he nodded, noticing how odd it was that Sam didn't seem quite taken with Cas being there. Tough he thought. Castiel helped him when Sam was off entering the civilian world again. Sure Dean also helped Castiel find some archangel but still, the things Cas has done was more than Sam was doing at the moment and it was technically his younger brother's fault that they were in the apocalyptic mess that they were in now.

"We could call Bobby and see if he has any ideas?" Sam suddenly offered.

"Yeah, we could do that but we could also call Cas because it was his idea for us to check this out and he must know of something down here. You understand that Sam?"

Sam just nodded.

"It's not like I don't want Cas on in this but he's just busy and I didn't think it would be wise to bug him all that much. I mean, aren't we the reason why he pretty much has fallen-"

"Actually that's your fault. You trusted a damn demon over your own brother!"

Sam looked up at that with his wide puppy eyes and Dean immediately felt a twinge of regret in his heart. Sam had already said that no matter how much they were beating him down, there was no one who was doing that more than Sam himself and he believed that. To a certain extent, he really did think that Sam was kicking himself and taken the bruised ego in stride. He knew Sam had good intentions but the problem was no matter the intentions, he did cause mayhem. So he really couldn't justify really allowing himself to appease Sam just because he was hurt by what he had said. Maybe later but right now he still couldn't really stand it. The only thing that helped was knowing that Castiel was helping them.

"Just quit it with the self-pitying thing that you're doing. It's not like we could go back in time so you could take back what you did."

He knew it was wrong to say. His brother knew what he had done and he was already paying for it in ten folds. But Dean didn't know how much he himself could take anymore. It was bad enough that they were dealing with a future battle between two angels that threatened to destroy at the least, half the planet but now that he knew that he and Sam were destined to be the vessels of those archangels.

It made it harder to let himself forgive and forget even when he told Sam he could come back.

* * *

><p>Seeing as how the first and second victim's house hadn't panned out any searches so far, Dean and Sam stopped to eat lunch. Dean waited to see if Sam was still feeling hurt from earlier but so far he hadn't really acted like it was bothering him, especially now considering. All Sam was doing was serving to gross Dean out and he couldn't even figure out for the life of him why Sam was acting this way. Finally dropping his own sandwich back onto his plate and moving it away, he wondered how Sam could stand to eat what he did. Nothing spelt nasty like tacos with lots and lots of mayonnaise and ranch dressing. He wondered when Sam seemingly discovered that they were good together because just last week he was spewing the stuff up.<p>

Sam seemed to finally notice that Dean stopped looking and quirked his eyebrow.

"What? You can't blame me when you're eating shit like that!"

Sam didn't seem all too guilty about that.

"Not my fault. I'm hungry so I'm beyond caring what you think is nasty or not." He quickly muttered under his breath, "It's not like you ever liked my choices before."

"Sam before that was salad and you hardly eat meat but now it's tacos and turkey sandwiches slathered in ranch dressing and mayonnaise. Let's not forget the bacon you dipped in pickle juice as well or the-"he gulped back bile at this. "The stupid orange juice. What the hell man? Are you trying to become even weirder or is it a new kick to avoid being the devil's bitch?"

Sam just glared heatedly for a moment before he replied.

"It's not a kick, I'm just really hungry."

"Right and whenever I'm binging on food I go for that nasty shit that I know will gross out my brother. Good job Sam, you succeeded in making me lose my appetite."

"Whereas talking about maggots couldn't," Sam laughed at Dean's face a second more before dropping the food on his plate and holding his stomach. "On second thought, I think I caused myself to get a stomach ache."

"That's on you. I didn't tell you to eat all that."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. He rolled his eyes before Sam's over reacting stomach pains caused too much of a nuisance. Seriously, his brother had to learn his limit.

"Fine, there's some Pepto Bismal in the med kit. It will settle that stomach of yours but seriously, you're acting like you haven't eaten for weeks."

"Just because I'm eating something other than what you considered rabbit food doesn't mean anything," Sam groaned.

"Sure it does, we need to visit the sister of the victim though so please let's get you a Pepto so that you can concentrate."

Sam nodded and Dean rolled his eyes.

Brothers, what was he going to do with him?

* * *

><p>The house was huge and Dean didn't even hide the fact that he was astounded by how the victim could have lived in such a big house. Sam was more discreet as they walked up the eloquent side walk and knocked on the door, flashing their badges when the young woman answered the door.<p>

"I already answered all the questions to the detective." She told them as soon as she allowed them in and led them to the huge living room with an equally huge leather couch.

"We just want to make sure that the facts are straight and that we aren't missing anything." Sam reassured her.

"Well agents, do you have any idea how you would feel if someone continuously asks you about the death of your sister? I'm still grieving and I just want this over. My sister was the only family left I could count on and she's dead. Do you have any idea how that is like?"

"Of course I do," Dean replied before he could stop himself. He knew Sam was trying to hide the hurt but Dean continued on so that he didn't have to dwell on the hurt feelings. "Mrs. Demayo, was there any signs that your sister was suddenly reliving her baby's death?"

"It's Lindsay and no. Kara never planned her pregnancy and yet it was one of the happiest days of my sister's life. She loved that baby before it was even born and then Rachelle died," She cut herself off with a choked sob.

Sam quickly handed her a tissue before forming his next question. He didn't know whether she knew the cause of death or not but he just had to ask. She was obviously broken up about it and he knew she was going to be even more upset than she already was but he couldn't really justify not asking it.

"How did Rachelle die?"

"It was cradle death," She answered with a huge sob. "Kara put her to bed one night and she just wouldn't wake up. They say that she was smothered but my sister would never have done it! She loved her more than she could ever form into words and the fact that Rachelle was out of her life tore her up. Of course, she met Michael and they married but she couldn't bear to have any more children."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and Dean smiled sympathetically although he figured it wasn't helping so much when she glared at him. She really didn't like pity but of course to Sam it was more like she was taken that he was really looking saddened by all that. His brother was a genius and an actor that meant.

"Listen I know how bad it is when you lose a child and the first thing you feel is why it happens and you wonder why God would allow that to happen when you were nothing but faithful but I need to ask, why did she start feeling this way now. Wasn't her husband dead for five years now? That's more recent than Rachelle dying."

Lindsay bit her lip and seemed to hesitate but seeing his look that was anything but pitying, she sighed.

"Kara came to me last week and said she heard her baby crying. It was killing her that she would hear her but couldn't touch her, couldn't see her. I told her it was crazy because Rachelle was dead and she would be ten years old today if she were alive. I told her it was impossible but she wouldn't listen. She kept wanting to hear her baby, she told me it was the only way she could be close to Rachelle after what happened to her."

"Did she say she knew anything about the death of Rachelle?" Dean interrupted. He hated being out of the loop and Sam was doing a lot better acting than he ever thought possible. What did he know about grieving the death of a baby? He didn't have any children so that was impossible although he must have gotten something right because Lindsay now trusted him enough to relay the information.

"She never wanted to talk to me about it. You know how it is, baby dies and all you could think about is how it should have been you instead."

"Every day." Sam seemed to catch himself though and quickly amended what he had said. "I bet she thought that every second of every minute of every day. There's nothing worse than losing a child."

Dean was instantly even more suspicious. How the hell would Sam even know that? Okay he let him off the hook for the other stuff because that was good acting but this? Only a parent would say that or someone who was a parent at least. He frowned but Lindsay seemed to be inspired to go on.

"Well she finally wanted to talk about it recently. She told me a bunch of stuff and kept repeating over and over more than anything else." She paused to let out a sob before continuing, "That mommy was sorry and she didn't kill Rachelle. How could she think that though? I know I'd feel guilty too but Kara was a great mom and would never-"

"If it helps there were reports that said that the cause of death was asphyxiation. According to the reports of all who were there at the time, she laid Rachelle on her tummy and she more than likely suffocated on her blanket," Sam told her.

Lindsay couldn't stop the damn of emotions that came tunneling down at hearing that and whilst crying into her arms, Dean gave him a mean look just for saying that. Sam knew it had to be bad by just telling a grieving aunt who believed nothing was wrong and suddenly knew now that there had been something and that her sister lived all this time blaming herself and never getting the closure; never being told that it hadn't been her fault. She was only eighteen though and she couldn't have known that it was a risk but it still had to have hurt and her sister had never knew how to comfort her when Kara had obviously never wanted to talk about it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Demayo-"

"It's okay," She finally said, wiping the tears away. "I'm glad that I finally get some closure. I just wish that she would have told me instead of living with the guilt like that. It wasn't her fault. It was never her fault and she should have been happy because some people never even get an hour with their child."

Something struck a chord in Sam and Dean could tell in the way he shown in his smile next. It didn't reach his eyes like it usually would but he waited until after they said a fair well to her before he said anything. He quickly intercepted his path to the car door and instead waited to see if he would say it first. When he didn't, he immediately went for the push.

"Is this how it's going to be again Sam? Keeping secrets? There is no fricking way that you were acting out everything in there. What the hell do you know about kids and living without them anyways? And if you say nothing I'm gonna-"

"It's none of your business Dean!" Sam finally shouted. Dean looked surprised at his outburst and Sam couldn't blame him for that. He did know though that he wasn't going to tell him a thing. Not now and probably never. He had to let go of the anger though because it also wasn't Dean's fault. He wouldn't know one way or the other. In a calm voice he continued, "Just go back to thinking of me as the one that betrayed you by going off with a demon."

"I thought that you wanted me to forgive you. Sam no, whoever is causing this is going after people that have guilt. Most of them succumbed to it because it's a voice that they long to hear again. You know, like the phone thing all over again remember? I so wanted it to be dad but you know as well as I do that it can't happen. You can't bring the dead back to life and if there's something that you haven't gotten off your chest yet, you need to do it. Is it Jessica? Please Sam; I don't want you to die okay?"

"Okay."

Dean stared at him in amazement.

"Why aren't you going to say anything? I don't care if you have to scream it at me because you haven't been mad at all. You deserve that chance Sam. Yes, I blame you for going with Ruby and I blame you for a lot of the things we could have prevented by talking to each other. Just don't make the same mistake again, please Sam. You need to come clean."

He knew he was pleading but he didn't want Sam to become a victim. That seemed to fit the pattern. Anyone that lost someone ended up hearing their loved one again. It was ruled out that they were hearing it through a phone or anything and if Dean didn't see the link, he would have believed it to be a ghost.

"I'm not going there. Not with you. Let's just finish the job and leave this place alright?" Sam looked plain worn out and Dean realized for the first time that Sam was hit harder than he originally thought. "Just please let's forget this. It was nothing."

Dean didn't believe him no matter how much he seemed to plead the case. He couldn't believe that that was too much of a coincidence. But he let it go. He could tell from his brother's pleading look that the other one wasn't willing to spill anyways. They were both stubborn in that regard he supposed and Dean wasn't much of the sharing type anyways.

So for Sam's sake this time, he was letting this go. For now, anyways, he mentally amended for himself. There was only so long that something would be left alone before it ate someone up and if Sam was smart like he knew he was, he'd realize that the victims had gone too long themselves and were prey because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>~Chapter Three~<p>

"There's nothing we could use!"

Sam didn't say anything to that and Dean sighed wondering what it was going to take for them to actually talk about what was obviously going on. The younger hunter was obviously going through something big and Dean didn't really want to push but didn't think that was an option with the thought of what the other victims had done. Dean shuddered to think what Sam would do if he became one. He opted to keep the guns out of reach for now and any other thing that could be used as a weapon.

"I called Bobby and he's checking up on it but he thinks that the only thing related is each and every victim's feeling of guilt. If they had truly let go of it, it would have just been a reminder to them. I doubt that the usual spirit could dredge up this much."

Dean nodded and grimaced at the fact that Sam was taking his new eating habits up a notch. Peanut butter, banana, and mayonnaise sandwich, really? He turned away from that so he didn't have to feel the need to throw up and hoped to god Sam got over that fast.

"I think we should at least ask Cas," Dean knew bringing it up would warrant some more hurtful words but Sam didn't seem to have the fight in him this time around.

If anything he agreed.

"He was the one that called us here Dean. We really should see what he has to say about what's going on."

Dean nodded finally.

"Okay." Remembering that their ribs were branded, Dean whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number. To his irritation, it went straight to voice mail and Dean left a message reluctantly, whilst wondering if the angel would even receive it. He was still searching for God anyhow. He turned to Sam after he left the message to see him no longer eating that monstrosity he was calling a sandwich.

"You gonna tell me about that strange appetite sometime?"

"It's not strange. Many, as you see, have cravings. For some people its salt on everything. I just happen to like mayonnaise-"

"People often put garlic or salt in orange juice? No they get into a habit of tabasco sauce and suddenly want to put it in their drink-Don't say you want tabasco sauce now!"

"It'd probably make the sandwich taste better," Sam admitted wearily. He quickly changed the subject seeing Dean one move away from emptying his stomach into a trash bin and whilst it was funny, he really didn't want to risk his brother being hell bent just because Sam craved something. "So are we one hundred percent sure that whoever is doing this isn't a demon? I mean, it could even be a witch for all we know though we didn't find any hex bags anywhere."

"You're right. Witches hex so it's not them thankfully. You know how much I hate witches. Demons could be a reason, maybe a genie. Or something we haven't even faced before. It's just weird though. Something that obviously feeds on guilt right? If it were to come after us, we'd be vulnerable."

"Dean," Sam paused and chose to leave whatever he wanted to say unsaid. Instead though, he rather agreed. They found nothing indicating a witch was involved. They didn't find anything indicating some spirit was involved and the only connection between them was the guilt of losing someone close to them that they didn't want to live without. "You won't see what happened in Hell if this continues right?"

"I don't know but that brings up the question Sammy. What will you hear if it comes after you?" Dean knew Sam was hiding something and he was being nice about it and giving him leeway but he really needed to know so that he could cover Sam. Sure Hell had been a bad place and he did feel guilty about torturing people but if he really wanted to get into it, they only went after people who felt responsible for someone's death. They failed to save people left and right it seemed sometimes and it was difficult if it was a child but Dean couldn't place where they experienced a small child dying recently.

"You know, I'm okay Dean. I don't really believe I'm gonna fall apart right now and I'm sure we should be talking about something more important. When were you gonna tell me about that night you supposedly had with Castiel?"

Dean laughed in disbelief. He wasn't sure how Sam knew about that but it was obvious that Sam was now in forbidden territory. If he wanted to rake on to Cas about a lot of things, Dean couldn't care ales but not when it came to sex.

"You want to know if me and Cas has a relationship?" He laughed when Sam tried to hide that need and thought mildly, maybe Sam had a crush on Cas and he was jealous of them. "Sam, Cas and I had a night one year ago. You know me right? No commitment and I'm down to having fun. Just think of it this way, at least Cas finally got laid."

Sam nodded although a little hesitantly. Dean smiled with humor at this situation. Cas would be good for Sam now that he thought about it. His little brother was book smart but he had something that Dean didn't have and that was the endless amount of patience and for someone like Cas that was somewhat of a requirement. And it made things better in Dean's book since Cas was a friend so therefore he knew the person his brother possibly wanted to be with.

"Do you like Cas Sammy?"

He could tell.

He laughed at Sam's reddened face as he tried to deny what was obviously there. Instead of going on and on with this denial that Dean knew only served to make for a more amusing situation for him and an awkward one for himself, Sam flipped the subject into what they could check out while waiting on the intel. Dean nodded, not once easing up on his shit eating grin. Now that he knew, he wasn't going to let it go. Nope, his brother was going to be teased for a little bit more.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear me?"<p>

Sam rolled his eyes.

Only he could trust Dean to call and have Sam 'check in' because he didn't want to admit that he was really worried. Sam didn't hold that against him though and thought maybe; just maybe Dean just didn't want to risk things unnecessarily.

"Yes genius, I'll wait for you to get back. What did the police think the reasons were for the suicides?"

If there was one thing Sam knew, it was the fact that police over looked a lot of things when it came to something supernaturally involved. Thankfully they were able to solve it for them even if it got them the suspicion and charges with the FBI that they had.

"They think it was, get this, a psychotic break."

"What," Sam asked bewildered. "Even that is lame. They think that's the reason so many people having a psychotic break at the same time for something that had happened years ago? No wonder we don't leave everything to the police."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, how're you doing?"

Sam rolled his eyes a second time before hanging up on him. He was fine. Dean just had to get it out of his mind that he was anything but. He was just about to enter their motel room when he noticed a little girl staring up at him. He thought for a moment that he was seeing things but she was right there and all alone. Putting a smile on his lips, he bent down she came forward, pulling him into a surprising hug.

"Where's your mommy or daddy sweetheart?" She just looked at him like he said something weird and put her thumb into her mouth.

He wondered how a parent could stand to lose a child like this one. She looked no older than two and that was pushing it. He picked her up and noticed deep blue eyes. He found it ironic since he knew a person with the same color eyes even though he couldn't place it at the moment. He still smiled for her and took in the rest of her appearance. She had nice baby fine brown hair put up pigtails with pink bows and a nice purple shirt with blue jean skort. Still Sam couldn't put his finger on it but she looked really familiar.

"What's your name sweetheart? Huh baby girl? I'm trying to help you," She hid her face into his shirt and Sam laughed.

Finally she peered out with her innocent deep blue eyes and Sam laughed realizing she had the same puppy look that Dean blamed him for having.

"Sopie." She may have got it wrong but he still caught it.

"Sophie. Your name is Sophie. That's a pretty name, that's-"It may have took him a moment to catch it but when he did, he realized why he had noticed the similar features. He placed her down despite her whining and couldn't help fear a sense of fright. No, he knew she wouldn't hurt him but the fear was something on an emotional level than anything else.

It couldn't be possible.

"Sam why are you looking at the ground like you just saw something?"

The young hunter turned to see Cas standing right next to him. Turning back, he saw that there was no little girl. It couldn't be his imagination though because Sophie was only 5 hours old, she couldn't now be a toddler. Sighing, he placed a hand on his forehead, feeling an upcoming headache come on. Cas at least had the decency to look concerned at least, Sam thought.

"Are you okay?" Sam just nodded and Cas's hand wavered in front of him for a total of five seconds before he dropped them to his side. The young hunter led him into the hotel room with every intention to take a Tylenol to ease the pain.

Cas sat on the bed that just so happened to have been his and Sam silently wondered if he was a mind reader too. Once he had swallowed the Tylenol, he scooted Cas over a bit and let himself fall onto the bed, face into the pillow. He welcomed the surprisingly soft pillow and the equally surprising warmth and was just about nodding off right then and there when Cas spoke again.

"I wasn't ignoring you or Dean you know." Sam turned to Cas and he continued on. "I don't think it's another rogue angel but I can't rule out a demon trying to take guilt and use it against the people here. Maybe they were trying to draw out you Winchesters or maybe it's another thing linked to the apocalypse. All I know is I can't sense the power right now."

"You can't be mad about that," Sam just told him outright. At Cas's hard look, Sam carried on, "You just try to take on all these things at once. You're trying to find God, trying to find out how to prevent us being found from the angels, helping us. Is there anything that you ever do?"

Cas said nothing for a moment and Sam laid back into the pillow, telling himself that he was just resting his eyes. Cas finally shifted on the bed and Sam looked back up and saw that he was standing up.

"What was it that you had said before?" Before the young hunter could answer him, Cas went on. "You said we were nothing. You ignored everything I said and went with Ruby. I don't think you ever told me why."

Sam stayed silent. He knew that he should speak up but another part of him told him that if Castiel who was an angel of God didn't know, then how could he just tell him? How could it be any less harder than before? He hadn't been lying when he mentioned to the victim's sibling that he thought about this every second of every day, sometimes too much. It still hurt the same as well and then he saw her. He saw her and there was no way he would be able to get it out without a rush of emotions getting the better of him.

Cas knew from the moment he refrained from answering how it was going to be. He didn't seem upset though nor did he change his expression. He remained apathetic of anything and Sam wished for once that Cas would let him in on what he was feeling.

"That's what I thought. Tell Dean to call me when he gets in."

It didn't take Sam glancing over to know that Cas had left. It was then that he let himself cave in and cry into his pillow. No matter how many times he was forgiven, how many times Dean would say it was okay, it never was. Nobody could ever make this okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Four~<strong>

"Katie get downstairs and eat or else you can be grounded longer!" Jenna screamed.

Katie glared but sat at the table with the rest of them. She hated living here. She hated the fact that the woman that was in charge of her had to be some person that they had picked out as soon as she got out of the correctional facility. She wished she had parents but of course they had to go and get into a car accident and die leaving her all alone.

"What, you need an invitation to eat now?" Jenna dropped a fork into her bowl and tried to count back from ten patiently before opening her eyes and beginning again.

"Katie please don't be difficult tonight. You know what would happen if you went back there."

Katie knew.

She just didn't care. Sure her parents were dead but she was used to it. She wasn't used to all this talk when they knew the reason that she had abused alcohol and drugs. She couldn't stand to live in this place anymore.

"I'm not being difficult," she said at last. "She died today and you know it too. I heard them telling you!"

Jenna smiled but it looked like she had forced it. Katie knew what was going to come now and she sat back and crossed her arms, waiting for the downpour of what was going to come. It didn't take long either for Jenna did lose the smile and all but frowned at her.

"I know and I know that you can't stand a day without her but she's gone. She died and there is nothing that could be done. End of discussion," she told her like Katie would ever listen to that.

"That's not the reason and you know it!" Katie yelled standing up. "Did you ever lose a child? Did you have to watch them try to bring her back as you prayed that they would do everything to save her after you fucked up and forgot to leave the gate up? I know it was five years ago! I know it and I was fourteen! Big fuck up had a baby and then killed her because she let her get into the garage and freeze to death! It doesn't matter though because..."

She paused wiping the tears away. She missed her baby and she wanted nothing more than for her to be here instead of her. She prayed for endless nights wishing they'd trade if anything else couldn't work because she was the one that had made the mistakes, not her.

"I just want my little Kayleigh back!"

Now that she had that outburst, Katie realized with horror everyone was staring back with a look of surprise. How could they not? She got cleaned up and now they were helping her to look ahead in her life. How were they supposed to understand that she could hear her baby in the last week and a half? She quickly ran from the table and headed upstairs.

Slamming the door behind her, she found the knife she had been keeping in the same spot since she first began to hear her. She let out a soft cry whenever she heard the soft 'mommy' every time and she didn't ever think it would be this hard.

"Mommy."

On cue, Katie began to break out in a sob. She loved the baby and she had been so full of life, yet she hadn't even survived to be fifteen months old. It was my fault, she thought putting her hand over her heart as it wrenched in pain. She hadn't watched her that day and the little girl wanted to see the dog. She hadn't known that the dog had been taken out for a walk until they got back and Kayleigh was unresponsive. She died sixteen hours later when they realized her blood pressure was teetering on the edge of stopping and each attempt to bring her back fully left Kayleigh more in pain and yet still closer to death.

"Mommy."

"I'm here baby, I'm here," she whispered in anguish. "Mommy loves you baby. Mommy just wants you back into her arms so that she could never let you go again."

"Mommy, why?"

"Baby Mommy is sorry," She cried out.

She tried to block out the voice after that no matter how much it pained her to. She couldn't see her and that was hurting her more than hearing her voice ever would. She wanted to see her and to touch her. How could she be with her? She let out a heartbroken scream before grabbing the knife and aiming for her chest.

It was her stupid foster father that stopped her. Screaming, she attempted to dislodge the knife from his hands but only succeeded in making his hold around her tighten.

"You can't do that!" she screamed. She didn't even realize that she was raving. "You can't take away my pain or make me better! Do this one thing and let me be with my baby! My baby is calling her mommy to be with her, are you really going to take that away from Kayleigh? She deserves everything!"

She finally broke down crying and ignored the fact that a shell shocked Jenna was calling 911. It was too late and she would never get to be with her baby.

"I hope you're happy. I'm never going to see my baby now."

She didn't miss the look that passed between them. Sighing in anguished pain, she allowed herself to drift off, knowing that if she wasn't conscious, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing her child a second time.

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sam, wake up!"<p>

Sam came to with a start and saw that it was only Dean. He didn't realize he slept in later but Dean didn't seem angry or annoyed by it, so he let it go unsaid. He knew what happened if he brought up something when it was best to be left alone. He grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower all the while trying to wake himself up for the day they were planning on having.

"Hey be ready in ten minutes, we have to interview Miss Katie Hart."

Sam peaked out from the bathroom and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Hart? It isn't your idea of a joke right?"

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Well she had an episode and almost killed herself saying that she wanted to be with her baby. And it just so happens that her then thirteen month old baby girl had died from severe hypothermia a month after they celebrated her birthday and all. According to the file, she was doing well and adjusting but then out of the blue she changed and refused to listen to reason. She kept saying her baby would call out to her and that she just wanted to see her again."

Sam nodded as he started the shower and slipped in. He made sure to be quick and was brushing his teeth when he realized that there was one survivor in all this mess. Had she or anyone else ever had seen those who were supposed to be dead? He finished quickly and was just about finished when he realized with irritation that his pants refused to zip up all the way. Just fricking wonderful, he thought. If he told Dean the guy was most likely going to go on about his eating habits. Sighing, he sucked in his breath and was finally able to get it although just barely.

"Are you ready Samantha? I just said that I we have to be there like yesterday." Sam snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, quickly grabbing last minute things he thought they would need.

It was once they got to the car that Sam brought up the fact that Bobby hadn't called yet. Dean looked away for a moment, just nodding before he finally replied.

"He probably doesn't have nothing as of yet and we have bigger fish to fry."

"Cas came by last night, I don't know if he caught you or anything-"Sam trailed off and Dean shrugged.

"Did Cas have anything important to say besides the usual?" Sam just shook his head and Dean sighed. "Well then it's not really comforting. Maybe you'd like to take a break Sam. Bobby could come out here and take over the job for a little bit until you either want back in or we solve it."

Sam looked at him in disbelieve before realizing what this was about. He wasn't crazy enough to commit suicide like all the others though. Didn't Dean realize that? No he wouldn't want to anyways because the one thing he did with his guilt besides bury it was realizing that he somehow deserved it all. Killing himself would solve nothing and he would be taking the easy way out when he should suffer.

"No Dean, I'm fine. The only thing we should be worrying about is the case and nothing else. "Dean seemed to be thinking it over but Sam wouldn't hear of it. "I'm not going to get off a case just because of something like that. I have all kinds of guilt Dean. The guilt of the apocalypse is just one in the many and there is no way that I would quit trying to make things right for that as well. Dean I know I screwed up but I'm not some measly weak person who can't take facing my past just to solve a case!"

Dean finally nodded.

"I was just saying Sammy to, uh, talk to me if you can't handle it anymore alright?" Sam nodded before turning to face the window. "I didn't mean for us to fight this out, I'm just concerned that they would be coming after you next with this big grand secret that could get you killed."

"It won't," Sam quickly corrected and Dean rolled his eyes.

"How many times do we tell ourselves that and then have that actually happen? You tried hiding the visions; it almost ate at you because you ended up blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You did the demon blood thing and didn't say a thing and look what happened. I am just saying that things have a habit of coming back and biting you in the ass. Don't even think about hiding something if it turns out that you can't handle it." He glared when Sam looked like he was about to speak and added. "I'm not saying you can't I'm saying if you can't. It's not the same and fuck Sam, stop acting like a PMSing girl already, maybe that's why you're having those weird cravings. Maybe next you're going to get your period. Don't forget protection the next time you do it, you may get pregnant."

Sam held back a flinch before wishing there was just once that Dean didn't mask his concerns through all the brotherly teasing. Why couldn't he just admit for once that he was worried for Sam? He was just glad when they turned into the hospital entrance and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Katie Hart, we're with the FBI, agents Plant and Combs. Is there anything you could tell us that could help?"<p>

Katie looked like she hadn't been sleeping enough. Sam could tell by the bags under her eyes and the tear stains that she had really thought that by killing herself, she would see the little angel that she had missed all these years. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference if she went and killed herself, it would only cause her to suffer in hell where her baby wasn't.

"How could you help me?" she asked pointedly. "I lost my baby twice or so it feels like it. Do you even have any idea how it is having to watch your baby slowly die and not being able to do anything about it because you know that by trying to save her in the end would just cause her more pain? And then she talked to me and I just wanted to see her again!"

Sam nodded and then couldn't help but ask, "Did you see her at all? Did she seem older than she should have been?"

Katie looked at him weirdly before replying, "I didn't see her at all but I wanted to. She sounded the same as before she died. When-"She trembled at the word she was about to form but continued, "When she had been alive she talked like that then."

Sam seemed to feel if anything worse. If none of these victims had seen their demised loved one, why was he so different? Was it because of who her father was? He couldn't take that into account though because that was one of the theories that he had thought at one time. He was brought out of his thoughts when Dean started talking.

"Well you're not the only one to suddenly hear a loved one talking even though they had died. We need to know if she wanted you to die or if you just wanted to because you heard her voice."

Sam thought it was tremendously to the point and somewhat rude but couldn't help but quickly add his input.

"I know this is hard for you. She was your daughter and there was no way you could replace her, not in your life and not in your heart. But if there's anything that you could remember about your daughter that could help us keep others safe then you need to come forth with the information. They, just like you, only want to be with their loved ones but they don't understand that they wouldn't want that for them. You do realize that suicide lands you in hell right? Where your baby girl isn't."

Sam knew he was if not equally maybe a little bit harsher than Dean at the end but he knew that it would get through to her to understand. Her baby would never be able to rest in peace if she knew her mommy tried to end her life and he knew in a way he was helping her. He still felt guilty a little bit but bit it down until later. He didn't need that right now.

"It's strange," She finally admitted. "My baby has been dead for almost five years now and it doesn't add up. I was going to college, I was finally happy again even though I would never get over it. It's like you said, I couldn't stand the fact that she's somewhere without me and most likely scared. But it really got me down, made me feel as though I was the cause because she'd go mommy. She'd go why mommy. Mommy why and all I could do was cry. I will always feel like I was the cause and in the end, I don't think my baby would have done that. She loved everything and everybody. Why couldn't I see that, why?"

"I know it's hard but try visiting her grave and talking to her. It's not like having her physically with you but it would be close and then you wouldn't have to listen to a voice."

Katie nodded clearing her eyes.

Right outside, Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew Dean was two steps away from questioning him again and that was something he did not need. Instead he needed to find out if anyone else had seen their dead loved one so he wasn't the one that felt like shit because he got something they hadn't.

"Isn't it weird Sam?" Sam clenched his fist and thought, here we go. "We go to ask relevant questions and I find out some interesting things. Are you seeing them? The supposed love one? Or maybe you're hearing them as well. Can you touch them yet? I don't care who it is don't you dare go near anything sharp or anything with a bullet until this mess is cleared. I can't believe it but for a second I thought you really were being straight with me when you said you didn't have a problem-"

"I don't Dean! I don't. I haven't seen anybody but I couldn't be sure that it happened for every victim. Are you sure you're not the one that needs to take a break? I was asking relevant questions that were needed to be asked so that we could cross them out!"

Dean angrily pulled open the driver's side and slammed it shut when he was in. He wasn't mad, he was pissed. Sam thought he was okay. He really, really thought that and Dean knew that that didn't amount to anything when his younger brother tried to tell him differently. There was just too much stuff happening to ignore blatantly what his brother was trying to get at. He would not, could not listen to what Sam was telling him right now.

"Sam, not right now, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine but you could at least stop acting like a jack ass. I didn't do anything wrong!"

Dean glared.

"Sure you didn't. I don't even know why you are so hung over the kids. I could get why you would get all weepy over a spouse unless you were upset because Jess didn't have any but hell, the way you act with the victims, it was like you lost one or two of your own. Sam I just don't get you sometimes-"

"And that's a good thing because if you got me, you'd really regret not staying out."

Dean shrugged and silence returned for the time being. Chancing a glance over at Sam, Dean sighed wondering why he had been so hard on the kid lately. He knew the apocalypse may have inadvertently been started by him, but it also hadn't been his fault or at least not him to fully blame. Dean himself had opened the first one and he hadn't known about it. Hell Sam hadn't known, he was just trying to kill a demon. But the fact that he trusted Ruby of all people still hurt.

"Don't tell me Ruby had a demonic baby and somehow it died," he replied even though he was sure that that wasn't what happened and it got the desired laugh from Sam.

"Hell no! Can demons even have kids?"

Dean was perplexed as well but knew that since he had Sam's attention, he wanted to make up in a way to him so that Sam had at least one less thing to worry about.

"I do care about you, you know."

Sam had been surprised with the way Dean said that but nodded and said, "I know Dean. You got into that deal because of me and I messed up because of what I did-"

"No, I was stupid enough to think you wouldn't be affected with me gone. I know I ended up coming back but for all you knew at the time I had died, went to hell, and I was never coming back," he stopped the car at the motel and looked Sam in the eye. "I don't blame you for the apocalypse okay. I don't blame you because you had no idea that Lilith was the last seal just like I didn't know that I broke the first seal. I didn't mean to be such a jackass about it and I don't like doing these chick flick moments but you gotta know Sam that I don't blame you for that. I was just hurt that you would feel the need to take off with Ruby. Is there any reason behind that?"

Sam seemed to be considering it, chewing his lip as well and Dean wondered if he was thinking about it or if he was actually worried about what he should tell him. Finally, he held his gaze and answered him.

"I think the reason I went with Ruby is because I felt powerful. I felt like I was helping people and I didn't really think about what would happen if it went wrong." Dean nodded even though he knew there was more to it.

It was another thing he was going to let go for now. Sighing, he got out and they grabbed their bags, heading in for either a long night filled with research and intel or a nice long eight hours of shuteye. But once they turned on the light, Sam let out a surprised gasp at seeing their visitor and Dean could only muster up a groan. So much for that sleep he thought wryly.

"Hey Bobby, how's it hanging?"

At Sam's glare, Dean knew he just made his brother mad. But he wasn't going to be sugar coating anything. He decided earlier that they needed him to make sure that everything went smoothly. Sam wasn't going to say anything and Bobby would help supervise in the help even though he was wheel chair bound. At the affirmation that they should get some sleep, Dean hopped into his bed, deciding he'd get a shower first thing in the morning. With Bobby here, maybe they could find something, he wasn't holding onto that though and surmised that they could also check with Cas.

His last dark thought was the possibly of what could happen to Sam if they get nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Five~<strong>

It was time to get new pants.

Sam couldn't even get the zipper up anymore and was with trying every little trick that he could think of. Turning sideways in the mirror, he was astonished to find a little rounded bump in his lower abdomen. He admired it for a minute more, knowing that food couldn't be the reason he was like this. He didn't know if it was a mass or anything.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly dropped his shirt down and hastily put on the only clothes that would fit. Sweats weren't really ideal but they would do and it fit for now which was a plus.

"Sam, come on! I need to get in the shower so that we could brainstorm!"

"God Dean!" Sam opened the door and quickly came up with an idea. "Hey, I'm going to go out and get something. Do you or Bobby want anything?"

He made it sound like nothing big but the truth was, he could spend the thirty minutes that Dean wouldn't miss him to get himself some jeans that actually fit. Dean waved it off, giving his consent before seeming to do a double take. Sam paused wondering if he had any questions for him but Dean was silent for a moment.

"Dude, your new diet needs to go. I think you're getting a little pudgy Samantha."

Never in a billion years did Sam think he would ever let one of Dean's goading comments get to him that way. Even worse was the fact that he even had to keep himself from bursting into a sobbing mess. Dean quickly tried to alleviate the situation knowing it was the wrong time to have the foot in mouth syndrome with Sam so out of whack with everything.

"I didn't mean it that way Sam. Maybe you should make a little extra time and get some fresh air. I don't think it's the food that is making you this way. Maybe it's the fact that you haven't been exercising –"

"Dude are you calling me fat!" Sam didn't mean for the outburst. He didn't even mean to get upset. Before Dean could even muster his next sentence, Sam had made his way to the front door and slammed it shut behind him.

He may have been emotionally overwhelmed for something so little but for a moment there Sam had almost felt the familiar emotions at one place and time. He couldn't place it right now but he knew that it had been good. Placing a hand at his midsection, he decided to take Dean on that offer. If he didn't find out the reason behind this and soon, he was either going to end up crying the next time Dean said something like that or he was going to punch his brother in the face. And that wasn't what he wanted to happen even if his brother acted like a giant douchebag lately.

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me Bobby, I didn't do anything."<p>

Bobby just made a sound in the back of his throat which sounded like an annoyed grunt before going back to his research. Dean sighed. He really didn't want Sam to leave angered and hurt. He already made him mad when he invited Bobby without Sam having a say in it. Of course he hadn't said anything against it since but the look he had initially received had said something.

"So now that we're on the subject, what exactly has been going on with your brother?"

Dean snorted.

"Hell if I know. We've been back on the road for about a month and it's been complete and utter mayhem. First he's getting sick all the time and then he's got this new food kick where he grosses me out with the weirdest shit that he eats. Finally I think I, uh, made him almost cry when I pointed out that he was starting to get a little on the hefty side."

Bobby gave him a look and Dean tried not to get intimidated by it. In the end he coughed into his hand before he decided to add the part he was originally going to leave out.

"I kinda told him that he was getting a little pudgy and called him Samantha. That was a joke though," Dean added at seeing Bobby's look of disbelief. "He normally doesn't look like he's about to break out crying when I say stuff like that."

Bobby sighed.

"Well he's not usually this emotional either. You think the case is starting to drag him down? What would you propose we do about it if that's what it is knowing your brother?" He gave him a look and Dean found himself frowning.

His brother was really stubborn and any amount of trying to get him off the case would instantly anger him. Dean knew he was trying too hard at times to prove that he wasn't going to do a repeat of last year but even with the knowledge of what Sam thought, the older hunter already had forgiven him. Sure he was angry and hurt but it only took him time to forgive and it became easier after the zombie episode. He was still pondering on what to do when he turned around and found Castiel standing about a head width away from him. Not exactly in his personal space anymore but still a little too close for comfort.

"When'd you learn personal space Cas?"

Cas tilted his head and Dean found himself readying for another onset of a headache. It wasn't like he hated Cas but sometimes he gave a person a headache with all his questions and it wasn't a good time right now especially now that he worried about Sam.

"Sam told me that you don't like being touched. He said the only time you do is when you're engaging in intercourse or you have one of your rare chick flick hugs-"

Dean couldn't believe Sam would tell Cas that. Sighing, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Damn, he had to help his little brother's crisis and then he had to turn around and baby sit a fallen angel. Speaking of which-

"So do you have a lead or something?" Cas stared at him a bit more and Dean found himself heaving another sigh. "Cas when I ask that it means if you have any information for the hunt, to tell us."

"Oh, I thought briefly of building up the suspense-"

"What isn't Sam teaching you?" Dean mumbled before continuing out loud so that Cas couldn't interrupt. "Well since you have a heart made of iron, you get to watch my baby brother until he's okay again."

Cas went from expressionless to startled and Dean had to remind himself that he was dealing with an angel.

"Is your brother okay Dean?"

Dean shrugged.

"He seems fine," he told him when Cas just frowned. "He is eating well, nasty food, but he's eating it. He's sleeping well and he's gaining weight. Of course now would be the time to tell you not to remind him of his weight issue or else you'll get decked in the nose or you will cause him to burst into tears."

"Why can't he stay here with Bobby and research? I have found something though. Demons were in the area and questioning them I discovered one thing. The demons are stepping aside to allow this great evil to do the dirty work. Whoever it is, I need to find out before there is another victim."

Bobby nodded.

"We can't overrule ghosts just yet I'm afraid." He continued to explain seeing as he had their attention. "It says on some of the research I have gone through that there's a type of ghosts that can't really harm a person physically so they get the person through hallucinations."

"Hallucinations Bobby? Are you sure about that?" Castiel hadn't pitched in yet but he seemed to be listening in.

"Water supply, anything near the victims that they could have shared in common besides their guilt, that is. I mean, There's got to be something that they have like living in the same neighborhood. We need to find out if there's any other similarities that we missed the first time around. I don't need to tell you that if we don't find out soon, there could be another victim. If worse comes to worse, they could move on to another town and start afresh and we'll be nowhere near solving it as we did here."

Nodding, Dean turned to Cas.

"You grab Sam and search the first three victims. I don't care if he gets angry with you for being partnered up with you, just tell him that I'm going with Bobby and we are not going alone anywhere until this is solved. You got that?"

Cas nodded.

He could tell this was really important.

"I guess this is something that could put the search for God on hold. I just wish there was someone that could come along and watch you all during this time so that I could continue to help us find a way to help with the apocalypse."

"Really Cas? That would be a little weird, us actually having someone full time to zap us anywhere we want and is useful in a demon fight. I guess some dreams will forever be out of reach, huh?"

Whatever the reply was to that remained left unsaid.

* * *

><p>Cas found Sam sitting on a bench at the park and from his impression found the young hunter to be unharmed. He was wearing a pair of jeans that Cas hadn't seen before but figured it must be new along with the horizontal blue and red button up shirt. He seemed a little bit out of it but other than that, he was sure that he was okay. He sat on the bench and watched him, wondering how he could spend time in this place no matter how spacious it was just to watch families and children. Isn't that what Sam had wanted in the beginning only for it to be taken away? He was sure more than ever that he would never get the person named Sam Winchester.<p>

This park was much better than a lot of the parks in the other areas of this town. It must have been taken care of a great deal more what with the luscious trimmed green grass that was taken great care of and especially the state of the equipment themselves. Cas didn't want to get Sam to talk but he seemed to need someone to listen to him.

"Sam, I know it's none of my business but-"When the younger hunter buried himself into his shoulder, Cas felt awkward at this. This wasn't something he was equipped to handle and felt that maybe the other Winchester should have come or Bobby since either of them were better able to talk to Sam when he was in a state like this. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded but hearing the sounds that he surmised were sniffles, the younger brother was far from alright. Why he was crying in his arms didn't make a lot of sense but it must have to the other and if the only comfort he could provide was by letting him stay there as long as he needed, then Cas would oblige. After a couple of moments, Cas tried to calm him down seeing as he suspected he was hiding how badly he really felt right now.

He placed a hand awkwardly on his back and started to pat him. Eventually the tremors, shudders, and even the occasional escaped sobs passed leaving the hunter drained, yet still in his arms. He strained to remember what it was that Dean did often when Sam was like this. There had to be something. When that failed to yield any results, he quickly thought of how his siblings were. Each of them cared about one another to certain extents. But he couldn't remember either of them caring enough to tell him that they loved him let alone.

"Sam I don't know what to say to make things better. Why don't you tell me and we could talk this over."

Sam was silent for a couple of minutes before leaning his head back onto Cas's shoulder to look at him for the first time since they've been like this. Tear tracks marred his face and Cas felt a tiny flutter to his utter surprise for he had no idea what kinds of thing that was supposed to invoke. He quickly wiped them away with the pads of his them, unable to explain the reason he didn't want to see them.

"We have a theory that it could be a spirit. According to Bobby some types of spirits invade stuff like the water supply and cause hallucinations like the voices they heard. It gets so overwhelming that they commit suicide. They want us to check out the first three victims' houses for any similarities."

"A ghost," Sam finally muttered. "Still there would be more signs. Ectoplasm would still be present because it's a spirit. Maybe an incubus? We still haven't accounted for one of the angels somehow causing this as a trap to get us here. Or maybe it's a trap for you."

"That could be a possibility. I didn't see an incubus around though Sam and I interrogated the demons here already." He trailed off finding Sam's plush lips appealing for some reason. Didn't he try to stay away from feelings like that? Angels weren't supposed to feel this way.

Luckily he ended up kissing him on the cheek instead. Sam still looked a little bewildered at that but Cas gave a reassuring smile. Sam settled back down on his shoulder and resumed watching the children play. Cas found himself wanting to say something, anything to bring a smile to his face. He remembered the dimples that appeared once he truly did and those were missed a lot.

"I'm glad you're okay Sam." He didn't want to make it sound fake nor did he want to overdo it. It seemed to be neither as Sam looked over nor he found the familiar smile and the dimples in place. He couldn't understand his need for that either but found for once that he didn't care.

As far as he could see, he only got one thing, Sam's happiness.

As long as Sam was happy, Cas found that he himself wasn't overly confused.

"One of these days Cas, I should take you to watch a sunset." Cas looked over and Sam continued in his quiet, calm voice. "It may seem meaningless but the colors are pretty and we get to see the sun go down, knowing it won't be gone long because the next day the sun rises. It signals a fresh start of a new day."

Looking back at the peaceful serene face, Cas wondered how he could even think it would be a waste of time. Sam did have some things he had to explain but none of that would make him think any less of Sam than what he thought of right now.

It just felt right being here with him.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything I'm lacking in.

I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter six~<strong>

"No there wasn't any similarities and as far as I know, the victims' families want this buried so we won't be getting any more information than we already got." Dean annoyingly rolled his eyes. "Yes Sam I know that they don't want the reminder but anyone of them could in turn become the next victim. That actually brings up the next point, how are you doing and don't hang up on me."

"I'm fine Dean. I don't know what came over me this morning-"Dean cut him off with a laugh.

"If I knew you were getting laid little brother, I'd say you were pregnant what with the crazy appetite and the mood swings. Thing is, I don't know if you have gotten laid recently enough. It does sound like one of the crazy pregnancy things though. I mean yeah everyone could equally get pregnant but the day I agree to bottom in a relationship is the day the world finally ends-Sam are you there?"

At least he could have stayed on a little longer and laughed along with him. They both liked girls anyways or at least Dean did. He wasn't sure about Sam's preference but then again he didn't ask. That was like an unspoken agreement between brothers and Dean would definitely not want to know. Laughing again at the absurdity that he thought up, he joined Bobby in the building of the water supply units. If they couldn't cross find anything here they were going to cross off spirit as the culprit for good.

"Agent Plant," Dean introduced to the guard at the front desk. The guard looked bored and he could understand the pain of having to sit there for hours while nothing good seemed to ever happen. It reminded Dean of some of the stakeouts and knew if those hadn't been exciting, this guard's job must be dull. "I'm here with the director of human resources; he just wants to indicate that everything is going good."

"Well Agent Plant," The guard spat before seeming to notice the director. He gulped and Dean wondered if that was ever the sign of a good thing. "Well I guess you got word of what happened about two months ago. But you really have come earlier than expected-"

"What happened two months ago?" Dean insisted.

The guard looked over at Bobby though and Dean rolled his eyes. These people would do anything if it meant not getting into trouble. Bobby shared a quick look with him and they knew they were getting somewhere with this at least.

"Well a girl came by then and it was weird. She looked as though she was interested in knowing what we were doing here. I mean for a tourist that lived in Orlando she was quite pretty. Nothing ever goes on in this little town so I may have offered to give her a tour of the place."

"What did she look like?" Bobby asked. When the guard looked reluctant to give the information he added, "There's been deaths everywhere in this town and we need to know the information so that we could put an end to it!"

"I though those were just psychotic breaks inducing suicide." The guard said before realizing that he spoke that out loud. He cleared his throat and began with the explanation. "She was a pretty girl. The prettiest green eyes you could ever see on a girl. Her skin was milk white and she was a brunette."

He paused and so far Dean realized that the guard was describing both their ideas of the perfect girl. No wonder the guard had bent over to accommodate whatever she had wanted. But only both Dean and Bobby knew that this girl meant trouble.

"This girl walked up to me and said that she wanted to get a look at the place. You know how it is when a girl as pretty as that wants something from a guy like me and I've been divorced for years so I thought it would be okay." Seeing their disbelieving looks he added, "Hey she was legal. She recently turned twenty one as well."

Dean grinned before seeing Bobby given him a warning look, so he quickly wiped the grin from his face. Bobby just knew him too well and knowing the possibility that this girl was a monster almost made Dean want to rant about the unfairness of all the beautiful chicks being literally monsters or already married. Of course Anna had been the exception and he truly enjoyed that night with her-

"So she came in and you gave her the tour?" Bobby asked snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Well that's the thing. After she came over the second time, she didn't even seem interested in the water supply. She was more interested in knowing about how people handle loss. She also asked a lot of questions about guilt and angst. I was surprised at first because this girl didn't even look like she had a hard day in her life. Then after she was satisfied, she stopped showing up and then everyone started getting sick from the water. I put everything in my report but it was just mild. The people that complained about the illnesses had been checked out by their doctor and were given the okay."

Bobby heaved a sigh.

"So do you know who got sick and who didn't?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well the ones who did get sick ended up being those psychotic break ones. I don't know if it was the water but I swear that they were healthy up to a month later when things turned south."

"What happened?" Dean asked. It seemed really important and he was right when the guard answered the question.

"The first one was a girl named Kristen Fairywheather. She supposedly had had an abortion ten years ago they say but anyways this chick went insane and knowing now how much she regretted the decision all those years back I could see why."

Dean paused in his question before sharing another look with Bobby. Moistening his lips, he continued on with it despite the fact that they basically had a lead now. They doubted it was a spirit now but at least they had someone they could find and question.

"When she committed suicide, what did the police say?"

"What, she didn't commit suicide. She is in the mental institution down on Eighth Street." He paused at this before he added solemnly, "Her sister however did die and she was cremated. She still doesn't know though-"

"Thanks, the information helped. We'll put in a good word for you. Obviously you're doing something that the others have missed," Dean quickly inputted. The guard looked delighted at that and turning around they quickly went back the way they came.

"So whoever that girl was-"

"We find her and question what she knows," Bobby finished for him. "Then find out then if it's obvious that she had something to do with it. Kristen is probably balls full of crazy though."

"She's still victim number zero. I'm thinking they locked her up because of something else. Doesn't matter." Dean pulled his phone out and turned to the list of contacts and Bobby looked on with interest allowing himself to get into the van as Dean leaned near the driver's side.

"What in the world are you doing boy? We going to try to find this woman or are you going to-"

"No I'm getting Sam and Cas to follow up the lead to the mental institution." Bobby looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Can angels even lie? And knowing your brother's mood lately, aren't you going to regret it later when you face him?"

Dean made a face at that.

"Oh believe me, I know and I'm not looking forward to it." Sighing, he continued. "Bobby this is the only way we could find out what she has to say without going ourselves. We need to follow this lead though so that means my brother gets to follow up on the other one for us."

Bobby understood. He really did but-

"Is just me or is he really experiencing symptoms of pregnancy?"

"I wouldn't go by that Bobby. If he were more sexually active, I would believe it more but when was the last time he was even in a relationship let alone did anything with anyone-"

"There was Ruby," Bobby quickly told him.

"Yes." Dean agreed. "That was the last. And as far as I know, you can't top somebody and become pregnant so that brings the question. Who would he be with if he was to suddenly become it?"

"I know you're worried about Sam but he's always been able to get through things easily enough. He'll be okay," Bobby said with a sigh.

Dean nodded, pressing dial on the number he had it highlighted on, he could only hope things would get cleared up soon.

"If I die later, remember me for me," Dean joked.

Here was to hoping that his brother wouldn't deck him one.

* * *

><p>Sam knew he had agreed to let Castiel check back with any developments wasn't the wisest decision but he needed time alone. He even encouraged him to do it and insisted he'd call if there was something important. He had to think about what the hell he was going to do before they found out anymore. The doctors did turn out one thing even though it had been completely surprising and unexpected. What was he going to do now? Bringing the glossy picture out of his wallet, a small smile graced his lips.<p>

***Flash Back***

_Twiddling his thumbs, the younger hunter filled out the forms keeping in mind that he wasn't going to be putting his real name on them although everything else would be true. He paused at the part where it asked about about previous pregnancies. He hesitated a second but filled it out all the same. Under that there were questions about symptoms and any complications of any previous pregnancies. Micro preemies counted for complications, he was sure although the reason would forever be unknown to doctors._

_He turned it in to the young receptionist through the window and then waited a little while more, observing the waiting room around him. It was definitely kid friendly and he counted a total of six noticeably pregnant patients, a couple which were clearly unhappy. He twisted to the corner and saw a little blonde haired girl playing with toys. She squealed when the ball bounced back to her and falling on her tush, she retrieved it once again. Sam never had gotten the chance to think about it but seeing Sophie as a toddler and not like the last time he saw her alive, he wondered if that was how she would have looked._

_He could definitely see it. She had those deep blue eyes that he had fallen in love with at first sight and the same brown hair, only baby thin, which suited her. He didn't pretend not to notice the dimples or the puppy eyes she must have gotten from him. He closed his eyes imagining her being able to have that chance. It seemed almost too cruel that she wouldn't be able to grow into that beautiful little girl he glimpsed. He conceded it was also cruel that he never got to see her grow up and experience her firsts. Maybe in the end, it was true, he thought grimly. He just wasn't meant to have kids and who would disagree with that fact? He had demon blood running in his veins! Even though he was clean of drinking any didn't mean anything. With that any kid wouldn't get the chance much like Sophie._

_"Mr. Johnson," It took a moment for Sam to realize that he had used that name before he shot up to follow. She looked at the chart before giving him a small smile._

_She had him get on the scale and took down his height and weight before having him sit on the exam table. The room wasn't big but it was spacious enough for a normal routine exam. The counter table was littered with all sorts of equipment along with porcelain sink. The nurse put a blood pressure cuff on him and started the machine to automatically start taking his blood pressure and pulse. Next she got his temperature and counted his respirations. After she wrote everything down, she gave a gentle reassuring smile._

_"Alright, the doctor will see you shortly hun."_

_Sam nodded._

_As the door shut behind her though, he felt a little anxious. It brought back some memories that he preferred to keep buried and only because he wanted to know what was wrong with him lately. The younger hunter was at least satisfied that he now had jeans that went and weren't too constricting._

_The doctor arrived five minutes later and reviewed the record. Sam only spoke when the doctor directly asked him a question but other than that remained quiet._

_"I'm Doctor Harris. So you have been having strange symptoms?" Sam nodded._

_"I'm told I gross my brother out with my eating habits. There's the stomach pains and then the weight gain as well."_

_"It says here that you've had a complicated pregnancy in the past. A micro preemie resulted from that. Did it happen unexpectedly or was there nothing to be done to stop that?"_

_Sam didn't really want to talk about it but he knew that he was going to have to. Heaving a breath he realized he hadn't even spoken to anyone about her._

_"It was unexpected. Just woke up one night and that was…when I found out I was even carrying her. I think they said I was eighteen weeks and five days along. She lived to be five hours old."_

_Dr. Harris nodded._

_"Okay let's check over you first to make sure you're healthy."_

_Dr. Harris did just that. She listened to his heart and lungs first and then checked his thyroid over. He looked over his ears, throat, and mouth before having him lift up his shirt. He laid back and Dr. Harris worked on ruling out tumors and anything. Finally she brought out the ultrasound._

_"You tried any pregnancy tests in the past?"_

_"I did with the first one but it came back negative." He silently added to himself that it could have been because of the fact that the baby was half angelic. He couldn't be sure if he tried this time but decided he needed the check up anyways._

_"Hmm, that's weird. Did you have any sexual intercourse lately? I mean if it still reads negative then we definitely have a miracle on our hands."_

_Sam raised an eyebrow whilst trying to scrounge through his memories to find out until he remembered one time about three months ago. His expression turned into one of confusion though when he realized that she was basically saying that the result should be positive._

_"Are you saying-"_

_"Yes, here it is. Here's the baby," She turned the screen and Sam found himself gasping in shock. The thing wasn't really small but it looked like a tiny human as well. The little baby had what looked like a thumb in its mouth as well. He found himself smiling when the baby continuously moved._

_"I'm going to get some measurements alright and then we'll see how far along you are most likely." She took three measurements and satisfied with what she was getting, turned back to him. "Would you say fifteen weeks plus four fits the time period with the conception?"_

_"Yeah," Sam said after a pause. "The baby is really moving. Is it normal?"_

_Dr. Harris smiled._

_"It is." She reassured. "The baby is wiggling a lot and kind of makes it hard for measurements but anyways. I bet you would like a picture."_

_Before Sam could say anything, he had one in his hands and if that wasn't enough, she brought out the fetal monitor and his curiosity rose. After a few moments though, where the gel was still cold, there was a big whooshing sound. Sam was memorized but the doctor only laughed._

_"That's the baby's heartbeat. Sitting at about one fifty and that's normal. An unborn baby's heartbeat would be faster and then after birth it steadily slows down."_

_She got out a paper ruler lastly and measured the tummy, nodding in approval._

_"Tummy's a little small for the gestational age but not by much and the ultrasound looked okay. Just make sure to make an appointment for your eighteenth week for an anatomic ultrasound. Maybe you could even see the sex of your baby. Which one was the first one?"_

_"A girl. A baby girl."_

_He was still looking that the picture in awe. The doctor spent the next few minutes going over a healthy diet and what to use for indigestion and heart burn all the while telling him it was best if he didn't need to, to avoid them. She prescribed prenatal vitamins and folic acid as well instructing him to take it once a day._

_By the time Sam got outside the clinic, everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He suddenly realized he was having another baby. Another one that could be lost like the first and then even if he did, what was he going to tell Dean? The father of the baby? He was pretty sure that saying it was okay because the baby was half angel would be horrible no matter who he told it to._

_Putting a hand to his lower belly, he glanced at the picture again and decided to take this one day at a time and to find some way he could tell them after the case._

_Until then, he had enough time to think this through._

***End Flash back***

Cas didn't know about this baby either. Sam just recently found out and the first thing he had done when he saw Cas was cry into his shoulder. He was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill ringtone of his phone sounding off. Jumping slightly, he reached over and grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"We have a lead. A patient zero to be more precise and we need you and Cas to go over and check that over." Sam wasn't even going to protest but before he could get a word in, Dean went on. "It's over at the mental institution at eighth street. The name is Kristen Fairywheather and before you ask, no I am not joking, that is really her name. Once your done go back to the hotel and then we'll talk about what we got."

Dean hung up before Sam could say anything. Sighing, quickly punched in Cas's number. It looked like he was going to need Cas to take him over there. Pausing on the last number though, he knew that Cas was busy and if he bothered him, it would take his time away from that. Sam closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

He just hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong by this.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything I'm lacking in.

I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Seven~<strong>

Sam was sure that that had to be the mental hospital; it was the only one around. Exiting the car, he hesitated, feeling the need to call Cas once again. He quickly pushed down the unwanted feelings and pushed through the door and his astonishment was made known by now. There was nobody here. It was absolutely deserted. He laughed in disbelief and wondered how anybody could notice half of everyone's loved one's put up here seemingly missing.

Pulling his gun out, he told himself to be careful. More cautious than he normally would as well, since he had more than himself to worry about. He stopped by the front desk devoid of anything although it just looked like it had closed down oddly enough. He leafed through and found the victim's room number. Ripping it from the rest of the pages, he made his way to the thirteenth floor. Wasn't there a superstition about the thirteenth floor, he idly thought. He pressed in the button to the elevator and waited a couple of seconds. The light wasn't even lighting up. Sighing, he glanced at his watch before moving to the stairs.

By the tenth he sat down to catch his breath and to call Cas. He was told to exercise regularly but this was ridiculous. The signal must be down, Sam thought glancing at the no signal flashing in the corner of the screen. Wiping excess sweat from his forehead, he grabbed the stairwell to push himself up and slowly paced himself up to the thirteenth floor.

Once he was actually on it, he thought that Cas could possibly hear him and called out.

"Cas, if you hear me, I really do need you." He didn't know if that would work and internally cursed himself for not thinking about things like this. He did feel lucky that he remembered to take his gun with him but totally messed up by not coming with a flashlight. It was incredibly dark in these halls.

He pushed himself up and decided to start opening the doorways. What he wouldn't give for one of those turkey sandwiches slathered in mayonnaise and tabasco sauce with slices of banana. Maybe after that he'd have a nice cold ice cream with fudge and whip cream on top. Probably add tabasco sauce to that too, he added silently. Opening the last door, he found a young woman in the corner and quickly entered it without thinking.

"What's going on sweetheart? We'll get you out of here, I'm here to help you-"She let out a petrified scream and cowered into the corner. Sam only got what all the fuss was about after the door slammed shut.

"You shouldn't have come," she whispered. "They could hear you anywhere you go. Never safe, we're never safe."

"Are you Kristen Fairywheather?" When she looked up at him startled, he continued in a soothing voice. "I was sent to look for you. Don't worry I believe you when you say that there's something fucked up about this town. It's true because someone is killing people with a whole lot of guilt."

"You'll never beat her," Kristen whispered. Sam had to strain his ears to hear her. "She has people that help her too. She hates the weak and we're weak because we love too much and grow guilty when someone else dies."

"Listen who is she? You need to tell me," Sam insisted. "See my brother is going to come and help. Then there's Castiel, you may not believe me but he's an angel and he could do anything except maybe heal now. He did lose that ability recently but he could do so much more. Trust me; she won't get away with anything."

Kristen looked doubtful.

Sam took a seat on the floor besides her and tried to decide whether he should rest it up for a while or see if he could break the window and see if he could get signal afterwards. Kristen looked hesitant about something so he was sure to keep a soft smile on his face so she wasn't overwhelmed or scared. Well more scared than she already was, he amended seeing her trembling form.

"Can you tell me more about Castiel?" She asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. He would have figured her to deny the existence of angels but here she was asking about one. He still needed to know more about her predicament so he found a truce.

"You tell me one thing about what's going on and I'll tell you one thing about the angel." She nodded in agreement. "Now you first."

She took a deep breath before she started. "My dad was ashamed at me when I first got pregnant. I got an abortion so that I wouldn't get kicked out of the house. A year later my younger sister did and I got to feel the kick. I regretted voluntarily killing my baby ever since. Who knows who it would have been by now? I always thought it would be a little girl with the biggest smile and the prettiest brown eyes anyone has ever seen. I hate the loss of my baby but I laid my bed, now I have to sleep in it. Your turn."

Sam smiled.

"Castiel has brown hair and blue eyes."

She looked on in disbelief and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We never actually agreed on what or how much when it's our turn. Just take your turn again."

"Okay the one in charge of all this mayhem has brown hair and crystal eyes. She believes that all humans are scum and should succumb to their guilt."

"I could already surmise just by that sentence alone that she isn't human. Question is, is if she is a demon or some other evil supernatural thing." At Kristen's looking urging him on, he added, "Castiel doesn't get subtlety nor sarcasm but when he talks, he'll most likely get your attention just by the fact that he doesn't waste his time telling us anything stupid."

"I got stuck here because I heard the cries of a baby and knew it was impossible because my baby is dead. My sister is an exception because my dad made a mistake with me but my sister was planned, the one he chooses to spoil even if she does the same things as I do. I never get recognition that I wasn't even crying at my dad's funeral two months ago. My sister was though and Cody, my sister's nine year old is a bigger brat than she is."

"Castiel cares about people. He said one time that he follows orders because it is God's will and when he found out that the orders were no longer coming from him, he chose to break away and rebel against them."

"I thought at one point that I would just run away. Things would be easier once I was gone but as it turns out, getting pregnant made me see that the world is unfair and that we have nothing going for us in the end."

"Castiel means God's helper. I can truly see that since he's looking for God. Personally I think he won't find him not because of a lack of faith but God gives us free will and he tests us, seeing how much faith we have in him. If God going away causes a bunch of angels to lose faith and start fighting, they most definitely failed that test."

"I still believe in God, even though I did a horrible thing. I was told God has mercy so I prayed every day since then. The reason I haven't given up now is because I'm still alive. I could have died but I'm still here." Sam paused seeing as how she was hastily wiping tears from her eyes now. "They die and leave but I'm still here!"

Sam paused biting his lip when the door unexpectedly wrenched open. Looking at Kristen, he saw that she was just as surprised as he was. He pulled himself up with the help of the window sill with the intention of leaving as fast as he could without getting trapped again. He could see that Kristen was scared and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If there's no place you could find, I'll take you with me and you'll be safe." Still she hesitated but after a second more, she followed him.

Sam wasn't scared of a lot of things but a door suddenly wrenching open like that was pretty much unexplainable. Maybe there was a poltergeist there but as long as they were far away from the building as possible, he wouldn't worry about it for now.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Dean was busy scrubbing his hands over his face and glaring over at Sam. Cas was back and had a hard schooled expression on his face. It was Bobby that broke the silence.<p>

"Hell Sam, you should have taken Cas with you. Whose to tell that it would have been that simple."

Dean broke his silence soon after Bobby finished that sentence.

"I agree. Why wasn't there any booby traps or anything just plain weird? And you said a door was wrenched open? I don't think we should go there alone again. I mean, I told you to take Cas Sam and you go and do what exactly? Prove that you could do something on your own? You've proven it and the point is taken, don't go alone again!"

"Dean I'm not going to compromise Cas's search for God!" Dean withered glare made Sam gulp but he held his ground. Cas was watching and Bobby gave the look as though expecting another fight coming on.

"Why not? This is obviously more important than some search for God that hasn't gotten any results yet."

"Because to Cas it's important. It's important to him and we should at least respect that."

Dean shrugged and Kristen who had ended up tagging along was sitting in one of the chairs at the table eating a taco. Sam had eaten recently and since everyone else seemed to lose their appetite, he decided to save his desert for when they were done brainstorming.

"So do we have any idea of who this brunette could be?" Bobby asked. Cas looked his way and sighed.

"There's no indication that we even know how they know to pick their next victims. It's hard to see and Dean I already told you I was just checking on a lead for this case. I halted on the God search although I thank you Sam for the thought."

Sam nodded and Dean just snorted.

"This is really starting to annoy me. It's four a.m. and we need to get sleep."

Sam agreed silently but before moving to lie down, he looked over at Kristen before asking, "Did you want a separate room or do you mind taking a cot?"

Kristen shrugged, scraping off the last which was on her plate.

"Anywhere is fine. I just can't believe that everything is turning out like this. I mean I saw her multiple times before it became deserted and not once did a day go by that I thought of what I would do once I escaped."

"Yah, I'll be right back-"

"I mean it's the eyes that got to me. One moment they would be a bright green and the next, a cold crystal blue color."

Cas froze at that and even Dean looked at her in surprise.

"Do you even know what she is?"

Kristen shook her head.

"But I know she hates humans. She hates emotions too but even worse, she hates the idea of someone grieving or being in pain."

* * *

><p>Sam stepped outside and paused for a moment, pausing when he looked over to the place that he last saw Sophie. He didn't realize how much he missed the toddler version of his own daughter until he saw her that night. Turning to the office to request another cot, he almost bumped into something and bent down finally noticing the little girl. She looked the same as he last saw her except maybe the hair; it was now pulled back into a ponytail. He picked her up, enjoying the fact that he could touch her, that he could hold her.<p>

"Daddy!" she squealed.

He knew who she was; he didn't have to question it. He couldn't believe he had even had to. She squealed again and put her hands on the tiny swell of his belly before pouting.

"Daddy big. Daddy big." She laughed.

She fought to get down and when she did, she ran off. That was way too advanced for someone her age. He had to try to catch up to her before she disappeared again, he reasoned. Running down the parking lot and into the forest, he didn't even hesitate to think of the dangers. Once he entered, he was hit by the God awful stench that ended up making him vomit on the brush. Looking over, his eyes became huge once he saw what was there. He was about to whip out his phone when his eyes met with the pouting face of his daughter.

"Daddy come. Common daddy." Sam followed even though that he should have gotten Dean. This was crazy though. Some remains of a dead guy dredged up and now he was following her to who knew where. He almost fell a couple of times, but at the last minute righted himself right on time. "Daddy see."

He saw alright.

He was surprised he wasn't in more trouble. Picking her right back up, he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back equally before turning to look at it some more. This was something else. He paused for a moment for he could have sworn that this was enochian. What with the symbols and all. Whatever it was, he still couldn't read it.

"Now would be a great time to get Cas," he whispered.

It was as if his wish physically came true for the next second, Cas was standing right beside him and there was no Sophie in sight. He sighed and pointed over to the trees, which at least the symbols hadn't disappeared.

"You could see them?" Cas questioned.

Sam nodded.

"What do they say?"

He seemed to do a double take and Sam was even more curious now. He couldn't believe he could see it though and Cas seemed to share that sentiment. Finally Cas turned to him and his expression was troubled. Looking seriously disturbed by the symbols Cas just stared and after a minute Sam repeated the question.

"It's bothersome because that means that we are dealing with a supernatural being bent on revenge. I think we could narrow it down to angels by now. An angel wants revenge for something humans had done to them."

Sam blinked.

He knew there was something going on but he didn't know it obviously involved angels. An angel could seriously cause people to kill themselves with enough guilt? Cas quickly continued before Sam could think any more on it by saying the one thing that now made sense beyond a doubt.

"It says that those who previously cause pain and suffering will now weep what they sow."

That scared him more than the decomposing body he had found at the entrance of the forest. According to the enochian symbols, there was going to be even more deaths and Sam actually found it a little intense. Finding a hand on his shoulder, he was surprised at first that Cas was doing that, he didn't usually initiate anything. But another voice told him that this was the baby's father, both babies he added silently. If he told him now, he would know what to expect of a half angel baby. But the voice of reason told him they needed to solve the case fast so that he could tell him the right way, not because he felt safe with Cas. Not because he never felt like this with anyone else. It was then that he realized that he had feelings for Cas. It may not have been known in the past but it certainly noticed now.

He had to tell Cas about the baby but first he had to let him know everything behind the whole Ruby thing. Everything he kept quiet about in the past. Deciding now would be a good time to head back to the hotel, he quickly gave Cas a quick hug. He was going to tell him and soon before he even started to really show. He couldn't let Cas find out on his own and Dean would bitch either way.

He just hoped that Cas didn't hate him when he was done with explaining everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything I'm lacking in.

I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eight~<strong>

"Oh God, an angel? Who the hell could do something like this?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't reply to that. Dean was not in a good mood and finding out that Sam had went into the forest alone when Dean had told him to go nowhere alone, didn't help things. He let him sleep but now that he was up, Dean was not letting him get out of the lecture that had been coming ever since he had gotten back. Bobby and Dean looked through the area where they found the decomposing body exactly how it was and turned up nothing. Although one thing had been figured out and it wasn't the enochian symbols that got them mad.

"That body is the guard of the water supply." Bobby informed them. "We were talking to him and that's how we found out about little miss bitch going around asking for tours."

Cas was silent although he seemed to be listening into the conversation. Sam tried to keep himself from saying anything since Dean was likely to snap at him. The older hunter was at wits ends and Sam realized that repeatedly breaking his word to his brother wasn't helping much.

"I think very much that it is an angel," Cas interrupted into the charade. "There's not much else that could even attempt enochian."

"But there are beings that could do it?" Sam asked curiously.

Cas turned his way, nodded before his eyes settled on Dean's.

"Things are just a little more complicated. Whoever is getting revenge for these people, there had to be a reason-"

"There is always a reason. A mother kills her daughter and gets five years because she tells them emotionally that she didn't mean it and that it had been an accident. It was really in cold blood but the jury agree five years is enough because she gets to live with the fact that her daughter's dead for the rest of her life. If someone were to actually think about it though, the mother was a cold hearted bitch and nobody spoke up when the daughter was suffering. It doesn't matter whether the mother got twenty years, her daughter never even got to be three years old! The reason is most likely that the mother felt she was a burden and didn't want the responsibility. So when an angel wants someone to weep what they sow is it because of something like that or is it something so minor that the culprit just wants them to feel worse about it?"

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well when Kristen talked about the woman who had crystal eyes one moment and green eyes the next, it seemed like she was talking about a different breed of things."

Bobby, Sam, and Dean looked at him in bewilderment waiting for him to clarify what he meant. When Cas remained silent, Dean sighed and Kristen even seemed to want to see what was going to be said.

"Now would be a great time to tell us Cas," Dean lamented annoyingly.

"I thought I'm supposed to let the tension build a little before-you don't obviously want that," Cas quickly saw. "It's what you see in those who have no soul."

"No soul as in they have it absent or no soul as in they never had one?" Sam asked wearily.

Cas wasted no time in replying this time and even Bobby seemed grateful for that.

"The beings I'm talking about are hybrids. They could be half demon, half cherub, or even half archangels. They are born from ill intent and not love usually but still were born from a human. If I'm right about this, the being we are seeking either has those ill intentions or they were born and something happened to make it stronger. Most hybrids are able to fight their desire and do what they were taught but untrained in the ways of the world, the hybrids cause destruction. This one obviously is causing extreme phantom pain and sitting back and watching these people suffer. They could even go as far as to cause hallucinations in extreme cases but they are of poor quality. Most times they don't even get it right and the form isn't even solid most of the time."

Sam nodded but remained silent.

If he brought up what he had been seeing, he minus well tell them now what was going on and he didn't want to do that just yet. He thought back to Sophie wondering if she were just a hallucination in his mind but knew in his heart that nobody could get that much right and cause that extreme case of one of those hallucinations. Plus the last time he checked she was corporal. He could see that she looked like a regular young child. Question was though, was she evil too? She was a hybrid angel and yet she didn't do anything evil so far, she even led him to the woods to help their case out. She didn't know about the decomposing body and as far as he could tell, her eyes were the same as Cas's.

"If a child isn't made of ill intent, then what?" Dean asked bringing Sam out of his thoughts. He really wanted to know what Cas had to say anyways. "I mean all hybrids aren't the same right?"

"If a child hybrid wasn't made of ill intent, then they obviously have a soul." Cas answered with a hard look. "Their chances of growing the entire nine months in a womb though are also shortened since hardly anyone could take the raw power that they have even as a fetus. Then there's mixing an angel hybrid with demons. Doing that leads to ridiculously early births, miscarriage, or early stillbirth. Child hybrids just aren't meant to have a soul."

Sam found himself grow cold at that answer. Having it answered, Sam realized that everything he had thought in the past was true. He lost Sophie because he had been stupid. Sure he had quit drinking demon blood at that time and Cas had been a great help with that back then too but then things had went downhill from there. Sophie, as it turned out, still died and that was when he even found out about her. It didn't matter; he still loved her and didn't want her to die. She died even with everything he could do to save her. And now she was back but she wasn't the baby he had failed to save, it was the toddler he'd never see. Except now that he had an idea of how she would be and it hurt because he liked the idea. It left him feeling more guilty than ever before.

"Well if they do have a soul and they survive the birth, then what?" Dean continued to ask.

"If they do survive and they have a soul intact, it is rare indeed. A lot of the archangels forbid it because they would have powers unimaginable. It would be kind of like Anna's situation. She fell from heaven and allowed herself to fall into a womb and grow. If she had her grace intact, she would have been a powerful force to deal with but since it separated from her, she lived like a normal child."

Sam reckoned it must have been what Anna had wanted too. Up until the point that her parents were murdered, anyhow.

"So this hybrid wants revenge on the population. Seems to me that she hates them for either the fact that they can grieve or maybe they did something to her and she doesn't know how to. It would seem the only way she would know to feel is anger and revenge."

Cas stood with a sigh.

"I may need to question some more people and dig up information. I think you should remain with someone at all times, especially when she could be out there watching and waiting for the right opportunity."

Dean snorted.

"I've been trying to tell you people that all along. It's not my fault that some people just can't or won't listen."

"Dean I know it was bad but now we have a list of who it could be. I'm sorry I scared you out of your mind but I'm not sorry that I went out there when I did. We can't afford-"

"Save it Sam. You aren't sorry about that, that's okay. I know you're too stubborn to see things how the rest of us do, so that's okay. The fact that you could have been murdered and the only thing keeping me from seriously hurting you is realizing that it won't solve anything. What if that thing was in those woods with you? You could have come face to face with the person and not live to see the tale. I want you to be okay, alright. Is that even too much to ask?"

The room rang with silence for a few seconds and then Dean sighed, turning around to get his keys. Sam's eyebrow arched in confusion before getting up to try to stop him in which Dean quickly fought them all off.

"You're being stubborn! Cas said to stay here and if we do go somewhere-"

"Right because you'd listen to Cas and not you're brother! I want you safe Sam and you got to know that everything you're doing now is just crazy talk. I just, I need to think and I can't do that here. I'm just going to sit out in the car."

If anything Sam found himself feeling a thousand times worse now than he already had. He let Dean pass him though and knowing him, he would be out there for a while.

* * *

><p>Cas was back later with nothing new to share. He stayed for forty five minutes in where he watched them eat and even tried something on Sam's plate since everyone else was saying it was nasty stuff. The roast beef slathered in chocolate sauce didn't taste all that bad in Cas's opinion but that must have been the source of all the groans. Sighing, he sat back and went back to watching although he now found that whatever they thought was nasty, Cas had a hard time thinking the same.<p>

When he left, Dean went to bed claiming that he was tired but Sam knew he was still very much angry. Sam lied down soon after and tried to nod off just like the rest of them were. He found himself unable to though and watching the snores sounding from Dean, Sam didn't know when he finally dozed off.

_"Sophie?"_

_The little girl laughed and started to run. He found himself at the mental institution at Eighth Street and she was standing there. He didn't like the thought of her being there but Sophie shook her head and headed into the entrance. Sam fought to keep up with her. He didn't want her to get hurt. He found that just like the last time the elevator didn't work but unlike last time when he was unprepared, he found a flashlight in his hands. Sophie was smiling at that._

_"What's going on, Sophie? Is this what you wanted to show me?"_

_Sophie shook her head._

_"Bad pwace," she replied and he found himself following her up another flight of stairs until he was on the second. She waved her hand and the door opened by itself. Sam didn't know she had any powers but then again, he didn't even know her all that well._

_"Bad pwace," She repeated pointing to the wall. _

_Sam fell to his knees seeing what he thought he was seeing. He shined his flashlight on the place and not only saw it now, he felt like he was going to puke because he now smelled it as well. There was a hole in the wall and not only that but a multiple amount of bodies were stowed in there. To his horror, he now at least knew where some of the patients landed. He tried not to scream as he fought to control the nausea._

_"Sophie, why are you showing me this? Yes, I see this is the bad place but I don't see what happened. What happened?"_

_Sophie hesitated, sucking on her thumb and he could tell she was thinking over what she was doing. She obviously was smarter than her own age. He didn't have time to think about how proud he definitely was of her before she placed her index finger to his forehead and everything went white._

_He was in another dream it looked like but Sophie was absent. As scared as that seemed, Sam looked around and found to his surprise that everything seemed just like it had been before whatever came in and destroyed that building from the inside. He followed a doctor, wondering if they could see him. It scared him to think that just then, these people were just thinking about the usual routine of the day and not what fate ultimately had intended for them. He was on the thirteenth floor before he could help it and saw Kristen who looked worse than he had originally found her if that was possible._

_"I tell you, I'm not lying. I heard my baby screaming in my ear and it's not real because I aborted it! You quacks aren't helping me one bit, daddy put me here to get me out of the way!"_

_The doctor just sighed. Looking more closely, Sam could see that the tag read Dr. Simmons. He didn't look too entirely bad but remembering that people did show their true colors and not always in the obvious of ways, he fought down the urge to shout at him. It wouldn't help anyways if they couldn't see him._

_"Listen Kristen, I know that it is hard for you but you made the right choices at that time. A baby is a hard decision and raising her would be completely hard for you-"_

_"I wish I knew if it were a girl! I wish I slashed my father's face earlier! You know why I had even gotten pregnant? My stepfather. That's right; he's not even my real dad! He didn't plan on me and my mom is too much of a scared wimp to have taken me away from all that, but guess what?" She laughed and Sam could truly see how crazy she was now. How couldn't he have missed that before? This wasn't the bright and smiling face of a gentle Kristen. This was the monster that her stepfather had created. "My stepfather loved my sister you know? I hated the fact that he treated her like a saint even when she was wrong so I tried to sabotage her so that she would be bad in his eyes. It didn't work, even with a scar marring her pretty face, it didn't work! When I aborted the baby he didn't even look at me anymore and that's when I knew! That's when I knew that revenge would be sweet!"_

_Sam wondered if this was supposed to help him and wondered what Sophie was getting at having him see this. Knowing her though as much as he did now, it was important and he made sure to pay attention to everything everyone was saying._

_"I'm not crazy and you all know it!" Kristen was screaming. "One of these days I'm not just going to kill you doctor but I'm going to kill them as well! Just you wait! I'll see the light go out of your eyes with satisfaction and then I'll stuff you into the wall so that you'll never be found! And then I'll infect you're whole entire family with poison!"_

_To a normal person, those threats were probably just the insane ranting of a young girl but to Sam, he knew that she wasn't insane. She thought logically and she had everything planned. How she got to do all this he had no idea. All too soon the scene changed and blood was splattered all over the place. There were patients and doctors alike all being slaughtered. He gaped when he finally spotted Kristen again. She had dead cold eyes and she was definitely a cold hearted bitch. She didn't even show any remorse as she cut them down in cold blood. _

_This was crazy but he still tried to steer clear of her, going as far as to pushing himself into the wall so that she could pass by without looking into his direction. But it seemed like she did glance in his direction and did a double take. She just smiled back wickedly but for what he didn't know. It was when he noticed her eyes that he stopped cold and her grin turned malicious. Her eyes were a pale crystal and she was heading right for him! He closed his eyes and braced himself for the knife and after a second, he realized that he was back in the empty building with his daughter. _

_She had removed her index finger from his forehead and was whining as she sucked on her thumb. He didn't hesitate to pick her up and make shushing sounds as he quietly reassured her that she was safe. She smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

_"Daddy n papa," She said outright. "Daddy n papa n baby."_

_She patted his stomach and he let a small smile slipped. She wasn't done though. She hugged him tightly before giving him another kiss on the cheek._

_"Daddy n papa n baby n sissy," She added with a big smile gracing her features._

_Sam had no doubt that she was an angel. She was definitely one in his opinion even if she was only an angel hybrid._

_"Yeah," he finally agreed._

_She leant forward and put her forehead into his chest. _

With a gasp, he awoke with a start and looking over to the peaceful slumbering form of Kristen, he found himself shaking with fear. It wasn't only Cas and Dean telling him basically to stay safe because now his daughter was warning him of danger. The bad place was where Kristen was. Why hadn't he put that together before now? The way she was talking about her father back there, he now realized that she had all the revenge she would need. Why settle for just her own family when there were others that had as much of a secret dark past that they wanted to keep buried. In the midst of revenge, the shade of gray didn't exist either. She was slaughtering those that felt blame and yet felt like they did nothing.

What's more he couldn't just go out and accuse her outright because he wasn't absolutely sure of what her game plan was and for another, he didn't know just how dangerous she actually was.

He believed Sophie though and he silently thanked her for the revealing factor. He would take things from here.

The only question he had now was how.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything I'm lacking in.

I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Nine~<strong>

Sam brushed his teeth, all the while remaining on the alert. Glaring down at the pink object in hand, he wondered why Dean continued with this lame joke. He rolled his eyes when Dean sauntered up to him but couldn't under any circumstances, get the dream out of his head. It sure did look like it had been Kristen and he knew that Sophie wouldn't lie about something like that.

Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time that day, he quickly swallowed the pills prescribed for him hoping Dean was too busy in his gargling to notice. Bobby was busy getting leads on mystery girl and Cas was searching in his own way. What if they couldn't find her because she was hidden from the radar so to speak?

"Kristen, be a doll and hand me that bag would ya?" Sam reached it before she did and handed it to him without question. He didn't want to seem like he was being an over reacting jerk but what else could he do? Obviously someone was killing these people.

"Thanks Samantha! I actually figured Kristen could use something to do and everything-"

Sam really wanted to confront Kristen outright and find out then and there if she had anything to do with this town, but he bit the need down and took out the mouth wash instead. Dean gave him an amused grin before zipping the bag open and removing from it his shaving kit.

Glancing in the mirror, Sam saw that Cas was back and turned around to see what he had to say. Dean paused in his shaving to listen as well and the younger hunter couldn't help but frown. Whether Kristen was innocent or not wasn't the issue here. It was the information she gained from them and what she were to do with it that bothered him.

"Hi Cas," Kristen greeted.

"Hello Kristen," Cas greeted distractedly before turning back to the Winchesters as if already forgetting she was in the room. "The ones who were made victims have a dark past. The first victim with the twins had had an abortion as a teenager. The second victim who heard her dead husband had killed her baby. The third victim that heard her dead baby had accidentally run over her neighbor's kid when she was drunk. This is more than just a guilt thing that the person is after. The water thing is meaningless. The thing that-"

"Could a forbidden relationship cause someone to be victimized?" Sam asked out of the blue.

Cas gave him a rather curious look and Dean himself looked annoyed.

"They would have had to have some guilt later on and the majority of people here have lost kids. They say that there's nothing worse than losing a child so it looks like the culprit is taking that," he paused looking at Dean's cocky grin before adding, "Route, then we have even less time than I thought. Everyone here either has lost a child through miscarriage, abortion, illness, or accidents. It's like saying that nobody has a dark past. Kristen, you heard your little baby's cry."

There was silence in the room and Kristen just shook her head as if she were in disbelief.

"I heard her but I know the difference. I'm not really sure if it's a her because I got an abortion. My daddy wanted me too but he's dead now too."

Sam stopped himself from adding that she also killed a bunch of people. Because honestly, he had no proof that she actually did it. Sighing, he saw that Kristen had gotten rather quiet and glanced up to see her gazing at him curiously. He averted his eyes and out of the corner, could see a light smirk gracing her lips. Biting his own, he told himself he just had to ride this out until he found out what she was and find the proof.

"So your dad's dead?" Cas asked.

She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he died sometime before I went to the stupid mental institution. Did you know that half the town is worried about the suicides that they ignored the state that the place is in? They know there's missing reports. People come in but they don't come out-"

"There wasn't any sign I saw," Sam interrupted in surprise.

Kristen sighed as if feeling like she had to talk to a five year old.

"That's because it was dark. That place has been closed for a good oh ten or fifteen years. There was a blood bath that happened and nobody knew what to do. They closed it off from the inside and ignored the screams. I don't know how they could have thought to ignore things like that."

"And the plant, the guard said-"

"The water supply place? Has been closed for about the same amount of time." She supplied. "In fact the only people that remain are those with a family that don't want to move-"

Dean looked as though he had been slapped in the face. In reality, both he and Sam shared a look wondering how they could miss the simple fact that they were possibly taking on more than they thought in this small town. Sam rolled his eyes as though annoyed by this all when he was really terrified.

"What happened to the plant?" Dean asked.

"Well about the same time they had the massacre in the mental institution and when I say massacre, I mean every adult, child, and person who worked there-"

"Don't care, what happened in the plant," Dean told her holding up a hand to shush her.

It was really getting to Sam how she seemed dejected on not being able to tell them about the blood bath that Sam was sure he'd have nightmares about for a long long time. He flinched when she started to tell them in an aggravated dull tone.

"Well it's no surprise really. I mean Jerry Collands who used to own it ended up murdering his own family in cold blood the year before so when it was sold to someone from the town over, everyone thought it would be better. You know, big town and all the shebang about giving a damn. It was crap, it still is. This place has been abandoned and only makes the papers as the death rate seems to climb. It was named Maldito County for a reason. Used to be in the map and everything as well.

"Oh God, no wonder we have issues," Sam said as realization hit. Dean seemed annoyed that he even interrupted so Sam continued. "Maldito means cursed moron. This town is cursed and with the number of deaths, murders, and suicides there's no question why. There must be a bunch of ghost unrelated to this case lying around and someone is getting a kick out of it."

Sam told himself he was doing the right thing by not bringing up the dream like vision to them. Kristen was there anyways and if she really was involved, it wouldn't have been smart to bring it up in front of her anyways. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it seemed more and more like something was going on and there were plans to wipe the people from the map. He needed to read up on the actual history and look more than two years back. He kicked himself for not doing so automatically. They were distracted lately but that was no excuse. People were in the risk of dying, more people than those who were already dead.

"Well about fifteen or so years ago after the plant had been taking over by the next county, Eureka I believe, we had a sudden massacre there. Some lady visited wanting to do a tour and it ended in several bloody workers and a missing guard. They found the body about five days later rotting in the forest. Nothing was ever done until people started getting mildly sick from the water and only then did something happen."

Dean raised an eyebrow before giving her the signal to go on. This place was cursed, he decided. It had to be. How in the hell could they have been talking to a ghost without knowing so? He ignored the part of his mind that told him that he didn't even expect there to be ghosts in that plant and should have thought to check for EMF anyways. He wasn't the only one who failed to check up on things. Knowing Sam though, he was already kicking himself over it enough as it was. He would give him the benefit of not adding to that, he told himself. It wasn't because he was worried about his younger brother's state of mind either. Sam was the one that found the enochian symbols that got them further after all and who knew if he was really doing okay these days anyways, right?

"After that they put the plant up in a fence and got the cruelest people you could think of. It's still open," She quickly added. "Just if you come in and you aren't working there, you never come out again."

Sam started to massage the beginnings of a headache. He ignored the rest of what they were saying as he felt it starting to get really bad. A flash appeared before him and he saw the guard sitting at a desk at the plant. He was writing something on some sort of document all the while yelling on the phone to to someone, and a girl was standing right there. He breathed a sigh of pain, wanting the pain to go away. This was worse than any vision he had ever had. The girl hid a smirk that seemed to have been meant for the security guard and before Sam could shout out how stupid he was being for turning his back on her, his back was slashed.

"You sick disgusting pig! How could you cheat on your wife, hurt your kids, and still be considered one of God's creations!"

Sam wanted to scream.

His head was on fire and he could feel liquid slowly trickling down his nose. There was another flash and blood was everywhere. There were bodies surrounding the inside of the plant as well. He gasped in pain at the same time as he saw the one guy smiling cruelly. He seemed to think of it as some grand design. A girl who looked suspiciously like Kristen was smugly collecting things from the office door, what he didn't know. She exited holding several envelopes in her arms. When she talked it sounded fairly distant.

"You know why we have to do this right?"

"You act like it's going to work. I hate thinking of what is going to happen. I mean, if we get one of them though-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sam was beyond breaking point and was surprised when he looked up again and everything was black. Standing in front of him was little Sophie and with tears in his eyes that he convinced himself was not because of the fact he was seeing her again, he crouched down to her eye level. He almost dropped and Sophie seemed to frown while her eyebrows were arched in concern.

"Daddy." She stated.

He groaned. She was still frowning and he did not have any idea what she could possibly know, but she did seem to know when he was in trouble. She placed her index finger onto his forehead though and suddenly the pain was all gone. He looked around, and noticed he was back in the motel. The room was blurry and he was pretty sure that Dean was trying to call out his name. Cas was behind him with a barely concealed look of concern. He saw that Kristen didn't look any different though and if anything she had a shocked look of surprise on her face. Letting his eyes roll back, he lost consciousness before he even begun to fall.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

Cas was still busy dabbing Sam's nose clean from the crusted blood. It didn't bleed long but it still brought concern and knowing it was Sam of all people made Cas even more intent on staying there. He had to make sure he was alright.

"I mean it, what the hell is going on? Why did Sam faint and before that, he looked to be in incredible pain! I don't care what you think could be wrong with my brother Cas," Dean quickly added putting his hands on his head to keep himself from doing something stupid. "I just, I can't stand to see Sam in any pain."

Cas knew that of course. They were considered by the other angels to be dangerous when working together. As long as they were separate, it was easy getting things the way they wanted it but it made for a better understanding for Cas. He knew that they did things a lot better when they trusted one another and even though they fought, they had a close bond. Those angels were sorely mistaken for trying to get them at each other's throats.

"I'm going to watch over him, I promise."

Dean just rolled his eyes, his pacing resumed after seeing that Sam was still out cold. Cas guessed Sam was just tired. He didn't know how much an average human body could endure but other than the unnatural shade of pale coloring Sam's face, Cas could have sworn he was sleeping. He placed a cloth over his forehead like he watched Dean do several times and thought back to what had happened.

They were just conversing about the case when he suddenly held his head. Dean couldn't get an answer out of his brother despite calling out to him. Sam's nose had then started bleeding and that was when his older brother started to panic. Never before had Sam had a reaction like this. Even when he was on the demon blood or when Azazel had been alive there hadn't been any fainting. Nose bleeds were only common when he struggled with the mind exorcisms and even then he hadn't had this reaction. Cas could understand under those grounds why the older hunter would be scared.

Bobby entered just as Cas went to ring out the wash cloth again. With one look Bobby sighed and demanded to know what these 'idjits' were getting into now.

"I think it would be imperative to believe that he just fainted from an episode of extreme head pains and nose bleeds," Cas said, confusion marring his face.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"So that makes you his nurse or something? He doesn't need to be babied. We'll assess him when he does wake up."

Cas frowned but continued to wipe away the sweat on Sam's brow. It wasn't often that the Winchester's allowed themselves to show their vulnerable side but when they did, Cas again came to realize just how fragile a human life could be. He sat back and watched as the youngest hunter in the room let out a small moan.

"It's okay Castiel. He's going to be okay," Dean reassured.

Cas just nodded.

Bobby sighed.

"So while sleeping beauty is taking a nap, what should we do? We're no closer to finding this woman and we could have a problem on our hands."

Both Dean and Cas cocked their heads in confusion. Dean crossed his arms while Cas took to seeing if Sam was any closer to waking up. He wanted to make sure the youngest Winchester wasn't hurt, that was all it was he told himself silently. He may share a better bond with Dean after raising him from perdition and all, but Sam was important too. He didn't look pale anymore and if anything, he stood by his earlier statement. There was nothing wrong with him anymore and he was just sleeping off whatever happened. When he woke up though, he would have to explain what went on.

"Cas?"

"Sorry," Cas told them genuinely. "Can you repeat that?"

"What is the odds of catching this thing before we have to deal with another victim on our hands?" Dean asked in frustration.

It was his brother and Cas seemed more worried than Dean was letting on. Cas took another minute to think all the while watching as Sam seemed to twitch, as if he were in a nightmare and then let out a moan. Sighing, Cas placed two fingers on his forehead and put him into blissful blackness. Sam deserved the rest. Once again his face became peaceful and Cas lowered his hand.

"We have the hospital that is still admitting people and we have a town with the usual shops, clinics, and other necessities. What we don't have is the old water supply which has been taken over by evil and the mental hospital. Nobody missed them though and nobody seemed to care until it was happening in their neighborhood. We need to solve this fast before everyone in this town goes either insane or ill."

Dean nodded his agreement.

"You two are just big idjits ain't ya?" Dean and Cas both turned to Bobby who wheeled over to the table. He gave them a disapproving look when they continued to stare and continued his thought. "Take an EMF to the hospital! We need to make sure that that place is safe! And while you are out, investigate the mental hospital again. We could use a clue since Sam was literally searching around in the dark."

Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the door, only halting and turning around when he saw that Cas hadn't followed him. He sighed, seeing Cas watching Sam's serene and peaceful sleeping face. If he had to bet anything, he would say that Cas had a little crush on Sam, maybe even liked him more than a friend. He didn't know what he would tell Sam if he wondered why Cas was hovering over him like a little puppy so clearing his voice, he spoke up.

"Any day now Cas."

Cas stayed a moment longer before nodding.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we could find anything else out. Is Kristen staying?"

Bobby beat Dean to the punch saying, "What do you want her to do? She can't hold a gun to save her life and she's defenseless. Do you really want to put her head on a stick and see if they take the bait? Go ahead and check those places out. If you find something, call us. And Dean? You idjits be careful!"

Cas's placed his palm over Sam's forehead wishing he could just give him a kiss on the forehead. He didn't know what Dean would think though so he paused before removing it and still reluctantly went to follow the older hunter outside.

"Sam has a guardian angel looking out for him Cas," Dean told him, trying to reassure him that everything would be fine without actually saying it. "How many binds did we get into and we're still alive and kicking."

Cas finally bobbed his head.

"Of course, Sam has a guardian angel looking out for him. That's why the pain stopped before he fainted on us-"He trailed off and Dean led him towards the impala.

There was no way that Dean was going to tell him that it could have been the end of whatever Sam was experiencing because the alternative was rather scary now that he thought about it. But then if it was just a guardian then Dean would be grateful.

He hoped it was nothing though. And turning to glance at Cas from the corner of his eyes as he started the vehicle, he could tell that Cas was holding onto that notion as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Ten~<strong>

Everything was still a little fuzzy when Sam found himself coming to. He almost yelped when something came into his view from the corner of his eyes and he couldn't make out who it was. He paused and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to relieve the lightheadedness he was experiencing. After a minute, he sat up only to have the room begin to spin. In reality, he felt a lot better than he had and that was saying something. The fuzziness had cleared up and everything was starting to come into focus. All he needed was to get the room to stop looking like it was spinning. It was like he had previously ridden a tilt a world ride.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sam jumped and removed his arm from Kristen's reach. He didn't know how she reacted to it but still thought of her as a possible threat.

"Ya idjit, you had us scared to death!" He turned at the sound of Bobby's voice and swore he could almost kiss him. He didn't want to be left alone in a room with her without knowing.

"-Well ain't ya?" Sam was brought of his thoughts at that moment and blinked at him. Bobby looked murderous. He must have had a lot to deal with as it was being paralyzed and all. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he could tell Bobby was really trying to fight it though.

"Kristen, could you possibly step outside for a moment?"

She nodded although she looked curious and Sam couldn't blame her. He was damn well confused about anything that was going on at the moment. He moved to sit up further, taking it as an accomplishment when he didn't feel the instant rush of blood to his head or the lightheadedness he had experienced earlier on.

"So boy, you gonna explain what's going on?" Sam still was confused. He didn't do anything but faint. Come to think of it, Sam couldn't even remember what he could have possibly done to warrant a talk alone with the man. "Sam I'm not stupid."

"I don't know why you would believe I'd think that of you," Sam told him truthfully. He flinched when Bobby had thrown the folders he was holding onto the floor.

"What the hell are you gonna do Sam? You're brother and that angel may not know but you know they ain't stupid either! You aren't going to be able to hide for much longer-"

Sam suddenly went pale just at the thought that Bobby could know. He didn't want him to find out before he told them! He wanted to be able to tell them, not to have them find out but he misjudged Bobby. He turned to the folder that Bobby had dropped and arched an eyebrow. That looked like the plans to the mental institution. It was definitely not the building he had previously saw both in the place and in the dream. For one, there wasn't-His face went a shade paler.

"Sam, listen I know you don't want to tell us but you can't be hunting in your condition-"Sam just nodded to appease Bobby all the while grabbing the folders off the floor and thumbing through them.

It just didn't make any sense. Why target places that people really didn't like being in the first place? A place where the criminally insane went as well. There had been previous problems with uprisings and the counties were talking about removing it. The water plant had been dangerous, causing miscarriages and all sorts of birth defects. Reverting to the ways the rest of the state went by, they were definitely making it better, but it was at the costs of human lives! Who would want to get justice and at the same time make something better? The trickster popped to mind but he quickly crossed that out. He didn't seem to be this sadistic and cruel. He targeted only the cruel tempered, not the victims-

"Sam are you even listening to me?" Sam stopped, looking up at Bobby's angry face. He hadn't but he thought he had gotten the gist of it. He knew some secret of Sam's and Sam didn't want to confirm it just yet.

"I'm listening," he told him slowly.

"Yeah and what was the last thing I said?" Bobby looked smug when Sam couldn't answer. He became solemn though and said, "Sam what are you going to do with a baby?"

Sam closed his eyes realizing that it was finally out. He had only found out but he couldn't really say anything against it. Bobby sighed and Sam reopened them, glancing down at the folders in hand. A page was sticking in an odd angle and after playing with it a bit, he was able to pull it out without tearing anything.

He felt sick.

"Sam, you look like you're gonna throw-"He quickly grabbed a trash can and pushed Sam's head into it. Just because he was in a wheel chair didn't mean that he was useless damn it! He wouldn't allow himself to be. He waited until Sam was finished and then quirked his eyebrow. "What's this about Sam?"

"Where are Dean and Cas?" Sam demanded. He hadn't asked Bobby's question.

"I said what-"

"I said where are they Bobby!" Bobby wasn't stupid and seeing the panicked look, he sighed. "They called about thirty minutes before you woke up. They're heading towards the plant-"

"Tell them to go to the mental institution. We have to meet them there!"

"Sam," Bobby tried to argue. "Are you thinking about the baby?"

"Bobby, that's not important right now! People are going to keep dying if we can't stop it right here, right now!"

Sam grabbed his jacket, covering the small growing bump from view. He couldn't care how Bobby came to know, they had to stop this now. It was in the papers all along. How could he have been so stupid? Bobby followed him despite being a little hesitant and halted once he realized one thing.

"Where the hell did Kristen go? I told her to stay around here!"

"Bobby aren't you listening? The real Kristen has been dead for fifteen years now!"

The man eyed him like he was crazy. He couldn't understand how things were yet but Sam was sure that once he explained it, things would clear up for him. Sighing, he got into the car and waited for Bobby to as well.

"Sam, you just woke up and Dean ain't going to be happy about this one bit-"

"The biggest evidence that Kristen died is right here!" Sam pressed his finger over the one passage in the page and Bobby's eyes widened.

"I'll be damned. So Kristen Fairywheather is a ghost?" Sam shook his head. "Then what is it Sam? I don't have all day to play who it is-"

Sam rolled his eyes, moistening his lips before replying quickly, cutting Bobby off.

"It's a nephilim. That's how we got that nice big warning in the forest. The-"

"How could we be dealing with an angel without Cas knowing about it?" Bobby had a point there but so did Sam.

"She could shift into any person she wants; she could hide herself from anybody, and play the act of an innocent girl who's been dead!" Sam paused, watching as Bobby hesitantly got into the van. He knew Bobby didn't like it one bit but he could not just let this go. Someone was going to get hurt and even worse, another person could die.

"So if you say that there's actually a hybrid running around because their parents didn't love them enough then what are we doing?" Bobby asked giving him a hard look.

"Bobby the reason we have to worry is because Kristen is the one. She knew we would eventually catch up and she stayed to find out what we would do-"

"Kristen? Damn, this is why we don't strategize in front of supposed civilians. How'd you know anyways?" Sam pulled out of the parking space and onto the road before telling him.

"I had a vision," he admitted meekly.

"A vision? Wait a vision!" Bobby didn't know what he had wanted to hear but this was getting worse and not better at all. "I best be calling Dean now."

Balls, Bobby thought. The phone kept ringing and eventually he left a message before turning back to Sam.

"He's alright. You know you're brother. You both have the same stubbornness and refuse to die. It'll be okay."

Sam just nodded.

* * *

><p>"So the hospital thankfully is okay," Dean announced cheerfully. They pulled outside the building when Bobby called and demanded the update. Hanging up, Dean pulled out of the lot, turning on Metallica and grinning in amusement when Cas was barely able to disguise his annoyance. "You have been hanging out with Sam for far too long. What do you two do anyways?"<p>

Cas continued to stare out of the window and Dean sighed.

"I'm worried about Sam too but Bobby said he's fine. He's sleeping peacefully because you used your angel mojo so he could. I never thanked you for looking after my brother Cas-"

"Don't bother. I do it because I want to."

Dean nodded, confused.

Of course Cas would do something like that. He rolled his eyes wondering if angels had hearts like humans. Sam's one fault and underlying undoing was he had a heart of gold. He was the one that had the empathy and sympathized with people. It surprised him that Cas didn't take to Sam right away when it was Sam and not Dean that prayed. Sam hadn't needed proof to know that angels were real either.

"Cas, why are you doing all that for Sam? I know you hadn't in the beginning-"

"I don't think you understand. You and Sam are my charges no matter what mistakes you make is up to you. I'm just here to make sure you don't die," he paused as if considering what he was going to say. "Again."

Of course he had to learn that. The one at fault had to be either Sam or Bobby and Dean shuddered just wondering what else they could have taught him. Turning to the front he heard his phone ring and hastily moved to get it out of his pocket. Once he was able to, the phone ceased ringing. Looking over at Cas, Dean knew that the angel wasn't happy with having to leave Sam "unguarded". He just hoped that he cheered up soon. A hunt always cheered Dean up after all.

He played the answering machine and cursed after listening to Bobby's voice telling them that they had to go to the mental institution now and that Sam was with him. Damn it, he thought. Why couldn't Sam just do things the easy way? He always had to push himself and if he failed at something, he took it harder than anyone else he knew.

"Change of plans-"

"We're going to the mental institution," Cas said interrupting him.

Dean arched his eyebrows before wiggling them in amusement. Cas didn't do anything other than continuously look dejected and Dean almost wished he had taken Bobby instead. Bobby had been worried as well though and he had just been out checking the storage units so Dean thought the man needed a little break. He should have realized that with Sam, it would be anything but.

"Tell me the truth Cas, do you like my brother?" He stopped at the stop light, almost cursing up a storm but decided that they were probably closer to the damn place than Bobby and Sam were.

"I like you too Dean. I don't get at-"

"No do you like like my brother?" Dean rolled his eyes heavenward wondering if the angel even knew what he meant. "Do you have a crush on my brother? You know like how someone would love another type thing? I couldn't help but notice that something must have happened between you two. Cas, do you like my brother?"

Cas remained silent for a moment and Dean figured he wouldn't say anything. That was fine too, he thought sarcastically. Of course the fact remained that Cas was way too naïve. Had to be the side effect of being an angel. Speaking of angels, Dean glanced his way again before noticing the light turned green and turned back to the road. He still felt the need to ask though.

"So say that a half angel that has a soul ends up surviving and not being too much of a preemie. Then what happens to them? Do they still end up being morally bankrupt?" He rolled his eyes again before adding for Cas's sake. "Do they still have wrong morals?"

"If a half angel with a soul developed enough do you realize how much the other angels will hate the one that made them? There's a reason they don't survive in the beginning, it's because they're not supposed to. There is in theory a prophecy though and I think it portrays an archangel."

Dean was really interested in that now.

"So if a half angel survives they blame the daddy angel? And if they did survive how powerful are they?"

Cas took a moment to answer but when he did, Dean listened to every word all the while continued with watching the road in front of him. He even turned down the music as well. This was one thing that he had thought of asking earlier but now that Cas was in tuned, he was glad he waited.

"There's a prophecy that a baby would be born half and half. Half angel and half human, my guess would be the father being an archangel. Of course the power that the baby is said to have is immense. Powers before they are even born, the ability to give the one to carry them power beyond belief and then after birth, the baby would be a force to be reckoned with. The reason they would be angry with an angel is because that is too much power for one angel or person to have. Just imagine all that raw power. Could you imagine what that would do to heaven?"

"I would be more worried about how that would impact time out time."

Cas gave what Dean could only thing was equivalent to one of Sam's bitch faces. He smirked before parking the car near the curb. Getting out of the care towards the trunk, Dean was amused. Of course he would learn one of Sam's best facial expressions. The angel thing was interesting enough and he was right. How do you ground a hybrid angel when they could travel to anywhere they wanted in the blink of an eye? Better hope they are either a daddy's girl or a mommy's boy, he reasoned.

"Whatever you say, it would only convince me that you have been watching too much Charmed." At Cas's confused look, Dean kept on. "It's a TV show about three witches. They have a son that is part angel, part human and they call him the twice blessed one. Believe me, after hearing what you said about most hybrids with a soul actually dying, I need some amusement. I mean how could you tell a parent no matter whom they are that their baby has less of a chance because they decided to get it on with an angel in the first place? They loved them unconditionally and they love the baby but because it's a hybrid that happens to have a soul, the baby can't survive."

Cas sighed.

"I was afraid you and Sam would be saddened by the idea, Sam especially though. I know you don't like it Dean and that is why it is forbidden because of the consequences either way. A baby is powerful enough if they were half demon. Cambions happen a lot more often and even with a soul their demon side makes them a colder person. They do have a higher survival rate though based on births. It's like one in every fifty is born alive, a lot better than the nephilim ratio which is one in every five million and it's not like angels do things to try to get a human pregnant. Which is why most are born without a soul; those ones definitely live, by the way."

"That's not a comforting thought Cas, it's like saying that we are dealing with one of those right now and the reason we don't know is because they're off your radar," Dean laughed at his own joke but ceased after realizing that Cas wasn't joining in. "Don't tell me-"

"It could very well be the reason. There they are anyways."

Dean looked over and sure enough, there was Bobby and Sam. Would they really be messing with a half angel that had no soul?

Sighing, he closed the trunk and went over to meet them.

Hopefully they could wrap this case up.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, Kristen is an evil bitch who isn't really who she says she is. She's a half angel that was wronged back when she was a small child?"<p>

"Yeah, she was abused by her father as a young child and even sexually abused. She became crazy wondering if her baby was really there. She couldn't handle the pain and finding out her mother had slept with an angel and caused her to be powerful must not have helped. She can definitely hide herself well."

Dean huffed kicking down the back door before flashing the light in the direction of the entrance. It was definitely nasty. There was blood crusted and dried everywhere. Where it wasn't crusted over, there was what looked like icky goo. Taking a deep breath, he gave the signal that all was clear.

"So we can say that this chick was getting revenge on the human race because of her douche bag of a father," he saw Cas give him a look and sighed. "Well sorry but if that isn't her real name than what is it?"

"I would think Chloe is her real name. Chloe Stephens. She was adopted by her mother's boyfriend when she was four months old and the guy did nothing but beat her. Her mother went on to marry the man and had a younger daughter by the name of Gabriella. They are all deceased though. The mother she poisoned, the father slashed in the throat, and Gabriella happens to be the first victim of her delusions. She allowed her sister to feel the pain of losing a child. She was committed but it didn't stick either for she had slaughtered everyone in here." Sam paused trying to see if he left anything out. "Oh and she is working with demons to make things worse."

"Of course, an angel working with a demon is always the worst thing possible. Why not make angel/demon babies. I'm sure with a soul, they'd definitely survive." He ignored Cas's glare and Sam's bitch face but couldn't dodge Bobby's hand upside his head.

"Boy, they wouldn't have a soul and we would be in the same predicament." At Dean's look Bobby glared. "You think that everyone thinks of this stuff when they become pregnant. I have reasons to believe that the mother was ashamed of her little girl and simply didn't care what happened to her. It would have been better to have her adopted. She could have grown to deny her true nature then."

"Yet she had a reputation to contend to," Sam continued to explain. "The mother was the daughter of a wealthy business man, the one in charge of the water plant. When Chloe killed her family, she felt that the other town wrongfully took what was hers. So these killings made the other county abandon them in their time of need and she is getting everything." Finding that the elevator had indeed worked now, they got in only to have it close on them. It was grimy and just plain nasty and Sam almost gagged at just the smell alone.

"That's just great Sam but how could you have put this together when Cas couldn't even put one of them together?" That was an excellent question and one Sam didn't want to tell. He'd have to mention his baby and Sophie and he really wanted to wait.

"The death certificate of Kristen's and the admittance form of all patients sent to the institution fifteen years ago. Plus I may have had a couple of visions," Sam muttered the last part.

There was a moment of silence in which Dean stared at him in disbelief. Sam gulped knowing that he got part of it out and was very much dreading getting the last part. There was no way Dean was going to be satisfied with only half.

"What the hell Sam? Did you think it wasn't worth to mention that you were having visions that were causing you to pass out?" Dean was yelling and Sam flinched but remained silent. "You could have been a victim to that bitch!"

Sam found himself wanting to vomit and thankfully the elevator dinged and they found themselves on the roof. He exited in time so that he could take a big gulp of fresh air without the need to gag or empty his stomach.

"I didn't want to worry you guys-"

"What else has been going on and if you say nothing I'm going to sock you one!" Dean warned when Sam opened his mouth.

"I saw a little girl," Sam finally said. "She's not evil though. She has been helping me and when I had that horrible nose bleed, she stopped the pain. Sophie wouldn't do anything like that."

Cas looked confused and even Dean arched an eyebrow at that. Bobby was the one that was more or less, unsatisfied with that answer. They believed Kristen was okay too and it turned out she was a girl by the name of Chloe that killed people because of what step daddy did and the fact that mommy never loved her.

"Sophie could be just as evil as Chloe Sam." Dean tried telling him. Sam shook his head and Dean gave him a glare. "How can you be certain that she's good when everyone else were hearing their baby's voice but never saw them? How could you be certain she isn't the good version of Chloe trying to help you either?"

"Because she's my daughter," Sam finally answered and at their look Sam hastened with the explanation. "She was born last year but only survived five hours past birth. She is older than she should be I know but she hasn't once tried to kill me. She was the reason I found the enochian symbol and the reason I wasn't in pain anymore. Hell she's the reason I know Kristen isn't who she says she is-"

"She's your daughter Sam and you failed to mention that?" Bobby made like he was going to add his input but was stopped by Dean. "Sam just because she has your blood doesn't mean she's absolutely good-"

"She's Cas's daughter too though and there's no one as good as Cas Dean!"

Silence definitely rang with that last one and Cas's face crumbled. He had a daughter and he hadn't even known her. He froze realizing that he had somehow helped in the creation of a little girl that failed to survive. This was worse than he'd ever thought. He angrily wondered if this was why Sam refused to talk to him about Ruby. Sam did all that after Cas got too busy and he thought somehow he had neglected him but as it turns out, he lost Cas's baby!

"Sam, please say it isn't true," Cas said.

Sam said nothing though and as much as he wanted Sam to deny everything; his silence hurt the same as if he were to admit it himself...

"That's not all though. I'm-"He was actually thinking of telling him now and he knew he must be crazy but before he could get the words out, Bobby seemed to be trying to say something. Sam gulped, trying to work out what he wanted to say that if he realized he had been slowly backing up during the confrontation, he probably would have stopped and listened to what Bobby was trying to warn him about. All too sudden, he found himself slipping and his brain hadn't even had the chance to catch up with him.

In horror, Dean ran but failed to catch his brother. He cursed at himself for not noticing the fire escape right there. He ran down the flight of stairs to the bottom and shouted at him. He had to wake up and tell him he was fine. But Sam was unconscious and there was a trail of blood pooling near his head. He didn't want to believe that Sam had somehow hit his head on the fall because that was bad.

"SAM!" Dean quickly tried to access where the head wound was without actually moving him. There was two things their father had taught them about serious injuries. If they hurt their head badly enough, they were to forego trying to treat it themselves and to go straight to the hospital and if they took enough physical trauma, don't move them and call an ambulance. It was never good to mess with someone that badly hurt in case they messed with the spine and caused paralysis. To his horror, he noticed a good sized cut on his forehead. "SAM!"

Cas seemed to be momentarily frozen and Dean couldn't blame him. He wouldn't be alright after finding out he had been a father without even knowing it and that the child had already been dead for a year. Where was he when Cas was this involved with Sam anyways? Bobby looked angered by the fact that he couldn't help and Dean knew if he hadn't been paralyzed, he would be down in an instant to help. Their eyes met finally and Dean did the only thing he could think of.

"Call 911! NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eleven~<strong>

The double doors banged open as the gurney was pushed through. Several nurses and a couple of the doctors surrounded the patient as they tried to find all the injuries and treat them before they caused the patient any more problems.

"The respiratory rate has dropped significantly," one of the nurses noted, reaching for the bag valve mask.

The doctor nodded to the nurse as he got the pulse and relayed it back. He did a quick exam of the pupils and tested the gag reflex before sighing. This kid was barely stable and the wound on his forehead continued to bleed.

"We need that wound cleaned and irrigated. We need to intubate the patient stat seeing as how there's absolutely no gag reflex and his respiratory rate keeps dropping."

It was when they were working on getting those issues taken care of when the door was pushed open again. Dean ignored the bitchy receptionist who was probably having a bad day and didn't even hesitate entering what the receptionist deemed 'for staff only'. When he found several doctors and nurses surrounding his brother's gurney and a nurse happened to be inserting a tube down his brother's throat however, he suddenly lost all cool.

"You have to save him," He swallowed thickly and repeated what he previously said a little louder. The little receptionist came over and quickly tried to tug him back at the waiting area. He pulled his arm away from the tiny woman though and the doctor gave her the signal that he would handle it. She huffed and walked away.

Dean didn't want to go back there though. He heard them talk about the placement being successful and yet they kept talking about painful stimuli and something about a GLASGOW scale and Dean found himself begin to panic again. His baby brother was in there and his life was in danger because of them. The doctor just let him alone to himself for a minute before speaking up.

"I take it you're his relative?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother," Dean said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure he is very grateful to have a big brother like you." At Dean's frown the doctor quickly went on. "I'm Doctor Andrews and I know you're very worried and want to be updated right away. Right now, we need to get the bleeding to stop and do a transfusion to replenish the blood. He has a nice sized cut on his forehead and we are trying to find the other source of the bleeding. He sustained a serious head injury falling down those stairs and I can't say if he is out of the woods yet. If the tumble isn't bad enough, it looks as though he's took some significant damage."

"How could we be certain he'd be okay?"

"When he starts breathing on his own and then wakes up. Waking up is the best but right now he can't breathe on his own and he isn't very responsive. We'll keep you updated alright?"

Dean nodded.

"I'll have my nurse take you to the waiting room at the ICU and you could wait there, alright?" Dean nodded again but when Dr. Andrews went to dismiss himself to return to the guy's younger brother, he went on.

"What's my brother's chance of being fine without any complications? Could you say now what they would be?"

"It depends if he goes into a coma or not." Dr. Andrews hated bringing bad news for patients but he couldn't just lie in the young man's face and then not expect any repercussions later, especially if it were the exact opposite. "We're going to do an MRI once we get him stable enough and make sure there aren't any complications."

Dean nodded listening attentively. Sighing, he started once again before the doctor could have a chance of saying something else.

"If he does go in the coma, what is the chance of him coming out of it?" He dreaded this question more than anything but he had to know up front. That was his baby brother in there and he couldn't do anything. He had to find something, even if it was small. He wasn't supposed to die, not again and he would rather go back to hell then to lose him again.

"I'm afraid the percentages aren't in our favor at the moment. Let's concentrate on closing the cuts up so we could prevent infection, replenish his blood supply, and letting the machine breathe for him so that he could focus on getting himself better. We'll reassess and let you know of any improvement-"

"But you're sticking by what you previously said before right?" Dean continued before the doctor could even ask. "You don't think the prognosis is good right now?"

Dr. Andrews sighed.

"I'm sorry but after seeing so much and having similar patients like your brother, I wouldn't stack the odds so closely in his favor. I also know not to judge or call it quits until there is nothing left for us to do. Maybe he could be perfectly fine but we'll never know until we get there okay?" He clapped Dean on the shoulder. "I'll have nurse Simmons bring you to the ICU waiting room and once we have him there, we'll come get you."

"I have my uncle and his, uh, boyfriend with, can they come wait as well?" He almost kicked himself for finding himself calling Cas Sam's boyfriend but he already knocked Sam up in the past and he really needed to make sure the angel got to see Sam so he wouldn't look so rejected. If this was the one evil, he was sure he could handle it compared to the heartbroken excuse for an angel.

"Sure," Dr. Andrews said with a frown. "Just two in the ICU at the time would be permitted at a time though."

Dean nodded with a prolonged sigh.

It was then that he let him think about the baby that hadn't survived. Sam's baby. It made him realize just how fragile one life could be and if anything he felt worse. Sam's baby girl was somehow helping him on the case and Cas had no idea she had even existed. Cas was heartbroken that he hadn't even known about it but Dean knew deep down it was more than that. Cas was upset greatly because Sam hadn't even said anything to him about it. Which Dean could understand because Sam didn't like feeling like a burden and he probably didn't know what the reaction would be but Dean knew. He saw it in Cas's eyes when Sam had finally admitted that the kid couldn't be evil because she was an angel and she had a soul.

He was now even more determined to get them to talk and work everything out. If it was anyone else he wouldn't bother as much but Cas was his best friend, he knew him and he knew he would be perfect for Sam. He just hoped he could convince them of that.

But even if they weren't he was still going to get them to talk.

* * *

><p><em>It was their first time.<em>

_Sam didn't know if he was happy that Cas actually kissed him or anxious about going all the way with a guy after being with nothing but women but he didn't want to admit that out loud. Not to Castiel. Pulling him towards him, Sam got in a few extra kisses before he was pushed back into the bed. He looked up with nothing but trust for the angel and could think of nothing more ironic than this. He spent his whole life praying to the higher power and now he was head over heels in love with one. Dean would totally make fun of him for that as well._

_All thoughts escaped him when Cas leant down and claimed his lips in his own. He was pretty sure that this bliss couldn't end; especially taking into account that Cas was willing to do this with him and not Dean. Dean was raised from perdition so Sam knew he was meant to be saved. It wasn't until this special need that Sam realized that he may not be pulled out of Hell quite like Dean had but he gotten love from one._

_Cas trailed down Sam's neck and stomach, ending at him belly button before moving his boxers as well. Sam moaned when Cas continued to lick and suck the sensitive skin. It was something he'd never dream happening to him. After Jessica, he never even considered finding someone else._

_Eighteen weeks and five days later, he woke up to the reality that life could never have been so cruel._

* * *

><p>Cas stood by the corner closest to the entrance of the waiting area. Sophie was his baby and he couldn't stop thinking about her. If he was correct in assumption, it had happened after the issue with the witches had been dealt with. He started something and it ended so abruptly even though he hadn't wanted it to. He continuously wondered what it was that caused Sam to go back to the demon blood in the past but somehow he knew. He already felt bad enough but he knew Sam must have felt so much worse and he had been alone.<p>

"Hey idjit." Cas snapped over towards Bobby who looked equally upset about this. "Don't think too badly of what Sam did. I know you're concerned and above all mad that you couldn't-"

"I'm not mad, I'm scared." Cas corrected him.

Bobby sighed.

Dean picked up where Bobby left off.

"He knows and we both understand Cas. The doctor told me that as long as he improves to the point that he can breathe on his own, there's hope. He doesn't even have to wake up right away-"

"This happened because of me. I made a baby with him and she didn't survive. Can you see why that's forbidden now?" Cas asked dejectedly. He continued before Dean could get a word in. "It's even my fault that he's like this now. What kind of angel am I that I can't even heal the person I care about?"

"It's different when it's your own kids Cas!" Dean didn't mean to sound harsh and seeing as how nobody else was in here at the moment, he found himself grateful for that at least. "The point is you're allowed to feel this way. You are allowed to admit that you love Sam too Cas. Remember the free will thing we've talked about? I bet even you are allowed the free will to love him unconditionally and without fault. You loved him in the past right?"

Cas just looked down.

"I don't if I did. I mean I cared yes, but a baby Dean? I would've loved to know."

Dean took a seat beside him and rested his hands on his own chin. He really had to think of how he was going to proceed with this. Luckily for him, Cas was hanging onto what he told him so far even though he was too stubborn to admit that he fell for Sam so hard that the only reason he was scared was because of the possibly of the young hunter never waking up.

"Sam has a crush on you, I could see that already," Dean started out. "Sure he may have lost your baby but he didn't hide her out of spite. I believe that Cas, he really tried and he really does have feelings for you. Those feelings just got in the way because he more than likely didn't tell you because he didn't want you to feel like he did, he wanted to spare you."

Cas frowned but nodded in understanding.

"He still should have told me. Even if he told me then I would have been satisfied."

"Yes and back then Uriel probably would have been pissed as shit!" Dean paused, looking towards the door before continuing on. "There's no right and no wrong right now Cas. Yes, I'd like to be mad, throw things around, and maybe demand to know why he held all that in. All that guilt, all the regret and Sam kept it deep inside that it was killing him. He could have been a target too because of that Chloe bitch but we aren't even going to start with her Cas. When he wakes up you need to clear things with him. Let him know that you have feelings for him too and that while you may be hurt that he kept it from you, let him know that you don't blame him one bit. That's all you can do."

Cas wasn't thinking about that though. He had been refusing to even go down that road until now. Dean and Bobby may have gotten it to a degree but there was no way that they could understand the feeling of helplessness to his degree, especially since he could normally heal him and make him all better. He really wanted to sit there with him and hold his hand just so he could be sure that Sam was still breathing and his heart was still beating. As long as death wasn't in any form as a label, he would be fine. His gaze settled on Dean again and he couldn't tell what he was thinking but Dean looked a little sad.

"I don't want him to die," Cas finally whispered. "I'll gladly talk to him even if he would only listen but I just want him to be okay."

Dean looked saddened at that sentence alone. He really couldn't do that. He quickly pulled Cas into a comforting hug even though he knew it wouldn't do a thing. Nothing was more comforting than seeing Sam awake and healthy. Cas just looked so heartbroken that it was hurting him as well.

"He won't," Dean reassured. He could feel Cas tightening the hug and could only hope. He shared a look with Bobby whilst saying, "He'll be okay Cas. He's strong."

He just hoped it wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to sit down?" Dr. Andrews asked.<p>

He looked like he had been busy and Dean couldn't help but notice how Cas was trying to listen to every little thing that was happening. Bobby moved closer so he could listen as well.

"You doctors are all the same," Dean crossed his arms to bring the point across. "Just tell us straight. All doctors try to tell us to have a seat whenever there's some bad news."

Dr. Andrews smiled sadly although he seemed a little amused by the statement. Bobby just gave Dean an incredulous look before turning his attention back to the doctor.

"So it's not entirely bad news but it's not really good either. We have him on the respirator to help with his breathing as you may know. We closed the cuts on his forehead and near his right ear with sutures and replenished the blood loss. we are monitoring the heart since he's showing signs of decreased efficiency of the heart to pump the blood."

Cas held onto every word. Dean found nothing too entirely bad so far. Sam had had injuries caused to his noggin and letting his lungs to repair themselves they were doing it by giving them a break with the supplemental oxygen they were providing for him. The heart thing concerned him a little bit but since the doctor wasn't too worried about it so far, he wasn't going to be either.

"Okay and then?" Dean demanded.

Dr. Adams just smiled and Bobby did whack him this time.

"He unfortunately has slipped into a coma but as the swelling in the brain goes down, we may see change in his level of consciousness. The real miracle though is that the baby wasn't affected by the fall at all. I saw normal heart rate and the ultrasound looked good-"

Silence rang at that. Cas stood up in surprised shock at realizing the implications of what the doctor had just said. Dean just smacked a hand over his face and collapsed into a chair. Just when he thought the shell shocking secrets were over, more came.

"Did you say a baby?" he asked.

The doctor nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, he's nineteen weeks pregnant with a son," he quickly flipped through the papers he was holding and handed Cas the glossy photo. "That there is a picture of the baby. I was told you are Mr. Winchester's boyfriend and that would mean that he's your son too. If you really want to be reassured then we'll be doing another ultrasound and listening to the heartbeat again."

Dean could just curse at the fact that he filled out the insurance forms using their actual names but at the time he honestly couldn't care ales about anything other than knowing if his brother had been fine. Now though, as he looked at the photo, he could see why Cas was in a worse mess. Oh Sam why didn't you say anything, Dean thought.

"So there are no problems?" Cas asked. "The first baby was born early and only lived five hours-"

Dr. Adams nodded.

"Yes, I got those files. Then he was twenty four years old and came into the ER after finding the sheets stained with blood. Didn't even know he was pregnant."

Dean hated these secrets. Sam should have known better and in the end, all it did was cause a whole world of pain. He stayed silent though and watched Cas. It was bad enough knowing he had a dead child and even worse knowing how Sam found out. Now he knew that baby number two was still kicking and healthy. While that wasn't bad, Dean didn't want to hold his breath that the baby would be absolutely fine.

"What would happen if he were to get worse?"

Dr. Adams didn't say anything for a moment and Dean continued to watch Cas's expression from the corner of his eye. Whatever it was, he knew Cas would take it harshly either way, but they had to hear it anyways.

"Well, the only thing I'm worried about at this moment is the swelling. If the swelling doesn't go down, he doesn't wake up but there's still high hope for the baby. The baby is doing well."

Dean didn't even want to tell him about the life expectancy of hybrid fetuses. He quickly walked the doctor out with Bobby leaving Cas alone for now. The angel didn't move either still caught up on all that he had heard. He was going to be a daddy again and he would either lose this one as well or the baby ended up being fine and he lost Sam anyways. He glanced at the ultrasound photo again and could feel something stir in his chest. He couldn't quite place the feeling but it made him feel slightly better.

Everything was still going downhill but Cas wasn't going to think about that right now. Dean was right. He had to take one thing at a time and he knew the baby was fine. Sam would eventually be okay, he didn't know fully but he had faith and faith trumped all.

After all both he and Sam still had faith and he couldn't raise a baby alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Twelve~<strong>

When they finally were allowed to see Sam, Dean held back with Bobby and quickly gave Cas the go ahead that it was okay. Cas hesitated for a moment before nodding his understanding and heading towards the room number 443. He pushed it open slowly, watching the other two who didn't even seem to have problems with Cas being able to go in first.

It was when Cas disappeared through the door that Dean turned to Bobby with a frown on his face.

"We need to take down that Chloe bitch! I mean, I know she wasn't involved in this but she needs to go down."

Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Where could we find her though? We're gonna need a lot more help though-"

"I know, but first things first. If Cas is away from Sam too much, he's going to lose focus-"

Bobby gave him an incredulous look.

"Ya idjit there ain't no way he's going to be normal at all. You heard the doctor. Your brother is going to be a parent and our fallen angel happens to have fathered both kids. You don't ever recover from something like that! Never Dean and you think we could just pull him out-"

"You know Bobby you are starting to sound like Sam. Is there a chance that maybe you lost one as well?" Bobby didn't hesitate on hitting him for that and Dean looked at him in shock. "What, it sounds like-"

"-Like I lost my wife. Don't you ever think Dean? Sure the majority of these people here lost their children in some way but pain is pain and it doesn't matter how bad it is, it's going to hurt. You should know having lost your daddy."

"I know Bobby it's just, if we need him, we need him. I know he isn't going through the best of times right now. I can't believe I'm actually hearing Sam's going to be having a baby boy and with Cas no less."

"I know, but you have to honestly believe that between the two, the boy will be loved and somewhat spoilt. Let's just hope they do grounding early so that the kid can actually stay in time out when we put him there."

Dean snorted.

"He's a Winchester of course he isn't just going to sit still." He continued, frowning. "Chloe is probably out there doing who knows what. I say we go to the library and research."

Bobby grumbled.

They already had issues finding information before and it was the freaky visions that Sam kept getting that helped them any in the first place. He just hoped that they weren't going to be needing Cas anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Cas stared in awe at all the wires and tubes running to machines and in Sam. It surprised him that humans needed all those things to just survive. Sitting down in one of the plastic chairs, he wished Sam would just wake up and let him know that he was fine. He wasn't even going to blame him for anything. Hesitantly, he took Sam's hand in his and it felt cold.<p>

"You don't have to be scared of talking to him." Cas almost jumped up and seeing it was only the nurse replacing the IV bag, he let himself calm down. She continued though saying, "Did you know that even though he's in a coma now, studies have shown that coma patients could hear you. It might speed up recovery as well."

Cas didn't really think of that. He still couldn't get the fact that all these tubes and wires were attached to Sam. He had the tube going down his throat. He was told that that thing was helping him breathe since his lungs weren't doing so great on their own right now. Then there was the tube going down his nose and he wasn't sure about that one. There were so many of them that he did not know.

"The one going in his nose, what's that for?" The nurse looked over and then allowed herself a small smile.

"Just a feeding tube," She reassured him. "He's getting fluids to keep him hydrated but he also needs nutrients being pregnant and all. We're also monitoring the pressure in his brain so if it goes over a certain level, he'll need surgery to reduce the swelling. So far, it's gone down two or three. He has a catheter seeing as how he's not going anywhere in this state and there's the monitor that is telling us how his heart is doing. He's doing okay right now though. It's okay to be scared for him and with enough support he'll make it through."

Cas nodded taking in every word. He saw the cut on his forehead and was glad it was healing up nicely. It was definitely smaller than the last time he saw it. Turning back towards the nurse, he decided to voice his question out loud.

"Wasn't the cut on his forehead bigger before?"

She nodded and although she tried to mask her concern, he knew that they were somehow worried about it. He frowned and tightened his hold on Sam's hand hoping beyond all odds that he'd feel that and somehow wake up.

"It's not really concerning to the doctors, since it's healing nicely and all. The thing that has me worried is that two hours after we put the stitches in, we had to take it out. It got better faster than we even thought it would and it was a bad wound to begin with. When we did the CT-scan, there was brain swelling but not as bad as it could have been. It's just a miracle. I've worked in this hospital for years and not once did I see someone come in with fast healing injuries. The doctors say that all he needs to do is become able to breathe on his own and then to wake up. He does those two things and we won't have any worry at all. We would still test him to make sure he hasn't gotten any permanent brain damage. Well if you have any more questions, I have to check on the other patients but I'll be checking up from time to time."

Cas nodded.

Once she left, he became curious enough to see if there was a bump in the stomach yet. He found it without any problems and hesitantly put his hand there for a moment. He wasn't expecting the kick so soon and quickly withdrew his hand. But he was smiling. His baby had said hi and had done so by showing he was alive and literally kicking. Turning back to face Sam, he saw what the nurse meant when she told him it was a miracle.

"You gotta be okay Sam." He sighed. He wasn't good with expressing feelings, he was an angel and it didn't help that after Sam left Dean for that period of time, they had become even more distant than ever. He thought Sam was okay to be his friend at the least when he returned and they continued to converse. It only became somewhat of a dream that they'd talk and find out what went wrong.

Sam didn't want to talk about what had happened though. He didn't want Cas to know that he had lost Sophie and he hadn't let on why he went with Ruby, continuing to take the demon blood like it was a vital vitamin. Then when Lucifer was released there was shouting and thick apologies through tears that ended in what Cas was certain were the creation of the one Sam was carrying now. It had happened only after the tears were dry and everything else was either shouted or said. Zachariah had already tried to get to them and it made Cas even more bent on making sure that hadn't happened either.

But what had he done?

Now that Cas knew about this little one, he was quite sure that if the baby went beyond the twentieth week, then there wouldn't be any issues with the birth. This baby hadn't gone yet. He wished that Sam would tell him everything after he was better.

"You should have told me about Sophie Sam. What did Ruby say to you that made you believe her death was your fault? You couldn't have been. She was going to die whether you knew about her or not and quite frankly I didn't help much. I'm an angel of the lord and yet I couldn't even tell that I was going to be a father. Some angel I am right? I couldn't even tell about this one but that could be because of the fact that I branded your ribs. Maybe that's why I couldn't see because the baby isn't developed enough to show itself yet. I'm sorry Sam. If you could really hear me, I didn't want any of this to happen."

He paused, putting a hand through Sam's soft hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. He missed seeing those dimples already. He wanted Sam to smile and not have any worries. Cas was here now and he was going to help support him when it came to the baby. Sighing, he wished he had saw it sooner, had been there for him.

"I know you messed up Sam, but you aren't the only one because I screwed this all up. It's okay though because I'm not going anywhere Sam. I'm going to be there for you and the baby. Whenever you need me, you call and I'll come. I'll make sure you aren't lonely anymore and that you have everything you need. Lucifer won't touch you. He won't 'make you his bitch'. "

If this was any other time, he would have been completely curious about the liquid coming from his eyes. He knew what they were called. Sam had told him that someone with a soul used them when they were sad and that letting them out was expressing words that hearts couldn't express. He felt a squeeze on his hand and he let himself smile. Sam wasn't out of the woods yet but he was able to show he was here as well. He said the one thing that first came to mind and he found himself believing every word.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>The saying that a coma person could still dream had never rang any more true. Sam saw himself dreaming about the first time with Castiel. He was quite certain that already happened. In this black abyss though, he couldn't really tell where he was or what was going on. All he knew was something happened, something really bad. Light occasionally shown bright in the corner of the room but Sam let it go. In the movies they weren't supposed to go towards the light or they died so he was staying far from that until he knew where he was.<em>

_"Cas!" he screamed. After not hearing anything he screamed for him again. He felt so dizzy all of a sudden and he allowed himself to sit. He pulled his sweaty hair out of his face and wanted nothing more than to go somewhere familiar._

_The light suddenly grew and blinded him momentarily and when he came to, he was in a hospital. The nurse was helping him out and he wasn't sure if he should let her be this close. He scooted away only to feel the pain tugging at his lower abdomen._

_"Sorry sweetie but we won't be able to stop the labor. You'll be having a baby tonight," the female doctor said sadly._

_Sam found himself shaking his head. Absolutely not! He remembered! The baby had to stay there because it was too early! He couldn't just push and allow her to die! But the painful contractions were contradicting him. They were letting him know that his body was ready to push the baby out no matter if he was ready for it or not. Tears came to his eyes knowing he couldn't stall it and he didn't want the baby to die._

_"I know it's hard," the nurse said sympathetically. "But there's nothing that could be done. I'm sure your boyfriend won't be upset, we could even call him-"_

_Sam moaned loudly._

_He didn't want Cas to know about this. Sam hadn't even known until now and it was breaking his heart. There was no telling what it would do to the angel. For someone who claimed he was a warrior of God and hadn't really had the emotions to deal with anything, he knew angels had hearts. It was why Cas was able to care enough. He just didn't know it but God gave the ability to love to more than just humans. And by telling him this, Cas's would break in half._

_"I'm okay, I'll be okay," He quickly told her and she nodded although he knew she wasn't really listening._

_The baby came out crying weakly. She was really tiny and Sam knew that the possibility of her surviving was too small. Still he held her close to him, loving her even though he barely even met her. Her wails were even too weak and he found himself kissing her forehead and holding her close to his chest, wishing beyond the odds that she'd survive. _

_"Your name's Sophie," He declared. "Sophie Allana." It meant precious wisdom and fit her down to the little fingers and toes. Besides he heard somewhere that naming them could help them survive. Even if there was a brief chance that they could but he somehow knew it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to be okay and yet he could call her by her given name instead of by girl or baby. She belonged to him and out of the love that he had for the angel. She had those piercing blue eyes that he even fell for._

_"I love you Sophie." _

_It didn't matter how long he held her because he would be going a life time without her._

* * *

><p>Throwing the other book to join the ones before it, Dean was about ready to give up. Besides him he knew Bobby wasn't having much luck with them either. No lore about nephilims would even begin to help them with the Chloe bitch.<p>

"Maybe we could entice some help from the demons. I know what we'd be doing," Bobby quickly added before Dean could interrupt. "But we have nothing to lose and I am betting that they don't like having even a half angel working for them. I mean if I were them I'd be planning to kill her."

Dean nodded.

"You think we should call Cas on this one? I mean, Bobby I know that he is overly worried about Sam but we still need to end this once and for all-"

"Let's visit and see how Sam is doing. You could talk to him and try to get him to help out. Get him to see reason."

"And how would I do that?" Dean asked hesitantly, getting into the driver's side of the impala and starting the engine up.

"Tell him that she will still be likely to come after Sam for all I care. That kid is going to be okay by himself for thirty minutes at least."

Dean nodded.

"My brother finally found love Bobby. How in the world could he believe that he shouldn't even deserve it?" He knew his brother wasn't perfect but he knew how his brother must be feeling. He lost someone and blamed himself, possibly thinking he'd never be good enough.

Bobby sighed.

"I don't think that we could ever come to comprehend the loss of a child Dean. It's supposed to be the worst kind of death for a parent to experience."

"And yet, Sam held it in all this time. He keeps feeling responsible for things and keeping it in. I know Cas couldn't have known but I'm his brother and I should kinda know this stuff-"

"You weren't very much in tune with each other once you got out of hell though," Bobby informed him. "There were plenty of times that I know that you were arguing and as for this baby, he did a good job of hiding it. Probably found out late about this one as well."

Dean groaned.

"Are you telling me you knew Sam was pregnant?" When Bobby only averted his eyes, Dean's gaze softened. "It's not your fault Bobby, Sam's stubborn. I know and I bet even Cas would agree with me in saying that you aren't to blame for this. If anything you were there. You recognized what we didn't and who could blame you. Cas and I were still distanced from Sam since the whole apocalypse thing happened, one that can't be blamed on any one person even when we are mad."

"Yeah, but I don't get you guys at all." When Dean arched his eyebrows at him he continued on. "Ya idjits, I hear all this lovey dovey crap when one of you are in the hospital and yet you could never muster up the courage to just tell your brother all this on a good day. Is there a rule saying that one of you has to be critically hurt in order to open up? Don't answer that and just drive, ya idjit!"

Dean carefully made sure not to roll his eyes at him for the sake of not getting slapped upside the head. This was going to be a long day as it was and he for once didn't want to complicate anything else.

"Time to visit my pregnant baby brother."

Just that sentence seemed weird to him though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Thirteen~<strong>

_"Ruby it's been weeks." Ruby raised her eyebrows and Sam continued. "I need it."_

_Ruby kept her expression neutral but curiosity rose. Sam had kept himself from drinking it for weeks and now he was back. She smiled anyhow._

_"Sam, this doesn't have anything to do about a certain angel that I tried warning you about huh? I did tell you they only care about the mission, not about any one person. Also, they are cold and heartless creatures. You seemed so close to Castiel at one point, what happened?"_

_Sam quickly averted his gaze and Ruby shrugged it off. It didn't matter to her how he came back, just that he was and that he was taking the demon blood to off Lilith. Actually, nothing more could have been more perfect. She just had to thank Castiel's naivety for just about anything. If Castiel could truly feel after all. _

_"Ruby, if someone hypothetically got pregnant from an angel and they haven't drunk any demon blood while they were, would they still be-"_

_"Sam, hypothetically speaking," She said even though her curiosity if anything spiked. Did he get pregnant? She probably wouldn't ever entirely know but now she could consider the absolute possibility. That and consider it helpful as well. She could barely contain her smug smile. "If a person like you were to get pregnant from an angel, they don't have to chug the stuff for it to be doomed. There's demon blood running through the veins. No matter what, any time they come to carry the angel spawn, it would lead to death. Is there any problem?"_

_Sam didn't say anything for a long pause and Ruby could sense him thinking what she told him through. Poor stupid Sam, she thought. Probably even had feelings for the angel but knowing he was doomed or possibly already went through the issue, she knew she didn't have to worry about more interruptions from the said species._

_"No, there's no issue there. I need the demon blood Ruby. The angels are making Dean torture Alistair and he can't do it. I'd like to help out."_

_"I'm guessing Cas is there, that little angel friend of yours." At his silence she shrugged it off. She already had begun working on distancing him from Dean, a little hard work to do the same for the angels wouldn't be too hard. "All you had to do was ask."_

Shaking, Sam's limbs felt heavy and he felt like he was on fire. He felt himself gag on something that was going down his throat and thrashed to try to get it out. He was being held down, something he didn't seem to like so much as he continued to thrash around.

"Sam stop, you're hurting yourself." Sam momentarily halted. His chest hurt and he couldn't breathe. "Don't fight the machine; it's helping you to breathe." He knew that voice but any amount of thinking caused his head to hurt. So did the beeping noise above him though. Before he could even think of fighting them off again, he felt something sharp go into his arm and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Cas sighed taking in Sam's appearance. Sam had been combative not even five minutes before and they needed to sedate him. They told him it was a good thing though because it meant that his alertness level had increased. But now he had a fever and his heart rate was slightly higher than it was supposed to be. He was holding his hand again now that everything was calm again.<p>

The sedation was described as mild, just enough that it was like he was just sleeping. Sam was still dreaming. That much was obvious and from his facial expressions, it was a nightmare. Cas leant forward and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay Sam; we're doing whatever we can to make you better. You'll be okay." He sat back down and squeezed Sam's hand as a sign of support. He only wished that he was having better dreams.

The door opened and Dean was there wheeling Bobby through despite the man's grumpiness. Cas stayed where he was, hoping that the elder Winchester wasn't going to be doing anything foolish.

"So is Sammy doing okay?" Cas nodded and could see Dean rolling his eyes.

"He woke up but he tried fighting the tube so they had to sedate him. His heart rate is up and their watching it again but the swelling has gone down a lot. They're talking about removing the tube going down his throat in a day, maybe two. They are surprised he's healing this much in so little time-"

"That's good Cas. So Sam is getting better." Dean avoided being slapped from Bobby and took a seat on the other side of the bed, seeing that Sam was indeed doing well. He had color in his face and even though the ventilator was still doing the breathing for him, he wasn't in danger of dying. "So we need to talk about going on a demon hunt to get the Chloe bitch-"

"I'm not leaving Sam here defenseless," Cas quickly interrupted. When Dean tried to say something else, Cas added, "I know he's okay, but someone needs to be here for him. My son needs me."

"Cas your son is a fetus in Sam's stomach." Dean tried to reason with him. "The baby isn't going to care if you're gone for thirty minutes and besides if that nephilim is after him, do you honestly think she's going to stop now just because you're here? Cas we need to stop her and we need to find her!"

"I don't even know where she is, why would you want me to go and demon hunt with you whilst she could come and hurt him? Don't you care about your brother at all?"

Before Bobby could intervene Dean spoke up angrily.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that I don't care about my little brother at all? I'm worried as well Cas but I know that until he is in the clear there's some bitch causing damage to those all around them and I don't know if Sam was one of them! What I do know is that he isn't going to be alone because one of us will be here with him when the others can't be. Come on Cas, I'm not going to put my little brother in danger. I can't stand him to be in any pain let alone seeing him like this!"

Cas didn't really want to but seeing as how what Dean rang was true, he finally nodded.

"So who is staying here?"

"Bobby," Dean answered right away. "We're going to talk to the demons over at the corner of the abandoned warehouse and we're going to find out how to get them okay?"

Cas nodded yet again.

"So while we're still here, we have to have some idea whose kid she is. You know the topic of angels unlike any other and there's something that we could use to either get the father to confront her or-"

"Chloe Stephens." Cas said slowly and Dean paused. "Chloe had an angel daddy whose mother was left with the child all alone. I can't believe I haven't thought of this before. An archangel by the name of Phanuel. He was supposed to be the one the prophecy was named after, the one to have the most powerful angel hybrid. There was talk that there had been a kid but then word stopped and we thought everything was fine. Bobby, would you watch Sam for a moment? I think summoning this angel would help."

Dean nodded.

"Finally we're getting somewhere." If this was the daughter of some random archangel, then they would have something else that could help them.

* * *

><p><em>"You went with Ruby and never once did I hear a reason for it. If that wasn't bad enough everything happened that we told you would and nothing is ever the same." Sam understood that, he did and nothing would make it right again it seemed. He just nodded watching Cas talk heatedly. He knew Cas didn't like this, he didn't like the fact that Lucifer was now topside either. "Do you even have anything to say?"<em>

_"I'm sorry Cas; I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and that I drank demon blood when I had been clean. I'm sorry-"He choked up but went on trying not to sob. "Dean's already mad at me Cas and I know that I did enough to cause you to not even want to look at me anymore. I understand that. I'm still-"_

_Cas crashed his lips against Sam's not being able to stand this anymore. Drying the tears with the pads of his fingers, he continued to kiss Sam deeply. He hated seeing the tears but never even gave it a second thought. Sam may have made the mistake of raising Lucifer but that didn't give Cas the right to judge him, he'd leave that to God. _

_"I'm still sorry," Sam murmured between the kisses. Cas pushed him on the bed, thankful that his elder brother hadn't been here when he chose to interrogate the younger one. Cupping his face and seeing that signature smile, Cas allowed a small one to fall on his own._

_"I know," Cas said. "I am too."_

Bobby was reading a textbook trying to read up on whoever Phanuel was when he happened to look over. Sam was going to be the death of them yet with all the trouble he got into. Wheeling his chair over, he quickly went over and tried to calm him down. His heart was racing and he was pretty sure that he was starting to hyperventilate with the tube.

"SAM!" That made him jump and Bobby quickly settled him back into the bed. "Calm down and let the tube breathe for you or else you are going to be sedated again." Sam looked scared and Bobby did the only thing he could think of. The alarms were going to go off if he didn't calm down. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders until he was looking at him, his eyes wide and continued. "Let the tube breathe for you and calm down Sam. I'm here, I'm here."

It took a moment but he eventually calmed his racing heart and allowed the ventilator to take over for him. He immediately felt himself feeling better. His vision cleared back up and his headache went away. He saw Bobby and immediately arched an eyebrow in concern. He didn't remember what had happened to him but he knew it was something bad if he was in a hospital bed.

"I'm going to see if we could get this tube out, you've suffered enough and you're awake and look alert to me. Would you be able to handle an oxygen mask?" Sam went to nod but decided against it. Bobby pushed the nurse button.

"He's awake and would like to try breathing on his own again," Bobby told the nurse. Sam looked at them with big clueless eyes and Bobby couldn't help but think that the angel was going to be screwed. Sam was a force to be reckoned with when he had those big puppy eyes played, how was Cas going to handle it? "You're going to be fine Sam. Dean and Cas are trying to track an angel to make it all better."

The nurse returned with a different doctor and Bobby seemed less concerned, allowing the doctor to explain how they were going to remove it. Instructing him to cough, the doctor gently expelled the tube from his throat. Sam took a lungful of air and started to cough. Sitting forward, he coughed some more until the doctor placed a non-rebreather mask over his nose and mouth.

"That better?" Sam nodded to the doctor's question, lying back in the semi elevated bed. He waited until the doctor was done with the examination and leaving satisfied before he turned to Bobby in askance.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who took a tumble down a flight of fire escape steps, hit my head, and fell into a coma. Although, I would declare you a miracle as well. Not only were you only in a coma for six hours but you are improving quickly. Just wait until the boys get back and see you awake."

"So Cas and Dean are fine?" Sam asked removing the mask momentarily to ask. Bobby glared at him and he quickly replaced it.

"Of course they are but Cas is like a lost puppy, he didn't even want to leave while you were still in danger." With that Bobby got all serious again, leaving Sam in a heightened curiosity. "Sam, I would let him down gently if you have no feelings for him because I know that's head over heels in love with you. He wouldn't leave you at all and it's because of that Chloe bitch that we have to contend with that he even went. I promised him you'd be fine with me."

Sam nodded and went to take his mask off again. Seeing as how Bobby glared at that, he rolled his eyes, and lifted it up just to get the words out.

"I do love him Bobby. I don't want him to think that I don't because that's wrong. I loved him since the first time I met him-" he trailed off, putting the mask back on to receive fresh oxygen and Bobby rolled his eyes this time and held the mask on when Sam tried to remove it again.

"Let me talk and you just listen ya idjit." Sam stopped and Bobby grinned. "Okay, you love him but you didn't seem to act like it with all those secrets. If you had a thing last year, you shouldn't have been with Ruby drinking that demon's blood. You shouldn't have distanced yourself from him either. And you should have probably talked to him about this before you had sex if you even did. Spare me the details of that too please."

Sam nodded with a small smile. He tipped it forward so he was still getting the oxygen but could talk so Bobby could hear him as well.

"I made the mistake of thinking that if I spared him from some of that, he would be fine but after Sophie's death, he wouldn't even look at me anymore. I know Uriel had something to do with it but it still hurt Bobby. I just love him so much and all those things that happened. Then I find out I'm pregnant again with another of Cas's children. Bobby, how could I tell him without him thinking any less of me?"

Bobby cleared his throat and averted his gaze knowing that Sam wouldn't have wanted Cas to know like this. Cas found out this way anyways though and Sam really had to realize the implications of keeping a secret. It caused Sam pain in the beginning and ended with Cas almost never getting the chance to talk to him. Sure they were distant now but if they talked, they could make it up.

"You told him?" Sam demanded, his eyes looking hurt. Bobby didn't like the dejected puppy dog look and decided if this kid got those eyes from Sam, he was going to scream to the world how unfair it would be. Sure he was closer to Dean because of the years that Sam went to college but Dean could never get away with a look like Sam could.

"No Sam I didn't." Bobby told him truthfully. "You were unconscious and they needed to know if the baby was okay."

Sam nodded still a little worried and Bobby sighed before poking him in the chest to get his attention once again.

"It's alright; the baby is going to be okay."

He knew that but Sam was more worried about when they came back. They were surely going to be mad at him now. He suddenly found his eyelids getting heavy and Bobby padded his hand gently. The last thing he heard before he went into a gentle sleep was Bobby's reassuring voice.

"Don't worry kiddo; everything is going to work out. Have sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Dean quickly handed the other stuff on the list for Cas and took a step back. Sure this was the middle of the park but according to Cas, it wasn't the good one and mostly muggers and douches hung out here. Dean would have to have a word with Sam about his forever different forms of vocab. Couldn't Sam see that he was doing Cas no favors by teaching him more words? He was probably doing it on purpose as a way to tell Dean he needed to read more or something along those lines anyways.<p>

"Why the hell are we still doing this outside? What if people see-"

"Trust me Dean, Phanuel is a very diligent angel. He's nothing like Zachariah or Uriel. He is the angel of repentance and he is actually okay with nephilims."

Dean groaned.

"Yeah, until of course he has a bitchy daughter that goes around killing people. How in the world is he going to take this?"

"People take things differently I guess." Cas put the stuff together and Dean helped where he was needed all the while mostly keeping out of it. The apocalypse was amongst them and they were busy getting an angel douchebag that left his daughter to come deal with her. It was just not his day to deal with the ironic. "Dean can I ask you a question?"

Dean blinked until he realized the question was meant for him.

"Sure Cas. You're still my friend. As away."

"Is it common for someone to really want to spare another person's feelings by not telling them about something bad?" Dean wanted to roll his eyes. Cas was naïve and didn't realize that Sam was doing it for the fact that he felt bad and didn't want Cas to feel the same. Cas did say some people couldn't handle it and Sam didn't, he just buried it away because it hurt too much.

"Sam most likely knew you would be sad. What would you feel if he told you then that your daughter was born and that she had just died?"

Cas was silent for a moment and Dean thought it would take a while until he spoke up again.

"I would probably want to hold the infant even though she was gone. I'd probably wish she weren't dead and would tell Sam it wasn't his fault but I would blame myself for putting him through that because it had never been my intention to give him a child that would die."

Dean felt bad for Cas. He really did and he suddenly was happy with Sam's decision for hiding it from the angel. If he really would have done that back then, he would have made Sam felt worse by blaming himself when in reality, it was no one's fault. Infants died when they were born early, nobody could be blamed even if it was half angel and the birth itself, it happened with normal people as well. Sam needed to realize as well that he could have had support to help him deal with it and not to hide it in guilt and sorrow.

"Cas, Sam would've probably kept it from you because of that. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself when it wasn't your fault to begin with. You loved each other and you made a child that became a guardian angel that has protected Sam against this monster."

"Sam blamed himself," Cas quickly inputted.

Dean knew that and that was the problem. "Sam blames himself for a lot of things. He blames himself for the murder of his girlfriend and for eating nasty food in front of me. He blames himself for the baby's death because he loved her and I bet he mostly blames himself for hurting you. He does have guilt for other things but he mostly hurt you."

Cas nodded.

"I just wish he told me about this baby."

"And thanks to knowing, you could have a whole life ahead of you imagining what you are going to do with the baby and be with Sam if that is what you want."

Cas seemed to want to say something but then paused.

"Should I ask for Bobby's permission too? And how would you raise a kid once they're born? Would Sam be okay with-"

"Talk it over with Sam; I'm sure the boyfriend would love to talk to you. Talking" he added pointing a finger. "You guys need to do talking more than anything else. And no affection in front of me alright or else there will be hell to pay."

Cas managed a small smile.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Fourteen~<strong>

"Phanuel welcome."

Phanuel took a look around, seeing Cas and then spotted the elder Winchester. He knew what would become of him if Michael were to take his vessel and instantly felt a tad bit of sympathy. Still he wouldn't be involved in the apocalypse at all. He would rather just wait for it to be over. The sooner the better, he would say.

"What is it that you want? I was busy."

"You're still looking then? I don't know what to tell you Phanuel but your daughter is most likely causing havoc in this town and we need her deposed of before she kills more people."

Phanuel snorted and Dean found himself hating the douche. He didn't need to be so self-righteous but before he could open his mouth and display his dislike, the angel continued.

"I don't count her as my daughter Castiel. She has done awful things-"

"Yeah, guess whose fault that is," Dean finally got out what he wanted to say. Phanuel looked his way and Dean took that as a cue to go on. "She was abused by a man who raised her as her father whilst the real one was ashamed because she wasn't the prophesized child. Do you know what that does to a kid? She lived in fear, knowing that her step daddy was doing terrible things to her and not once thinking that she could have had a father that loved her so greatly-"

"You don't know anything!" Phanuel shouted. Dean stepped back some but Cas stood his ground. He must be used to him was what Dean reasoned but still couldn't understand why the angel was so mad. "I did love her and it was the woman who didn't want the great archangel to grace her presence. In the end I realized it is futile. There is never going to be a great prophesized one and we will have to live with the fact that the apocalypse isn't ever going to be how the angels want it to kick off. They minus well find new vessels now. Do you realize Castiel what you did by knocking up the younger Winchester by the way? It will end in pain and sorrow. It will-"

"We're talking about your daughter right now I'm afraid. My son has reached nineteen weeks without dying so far and the doctor says his heartbeat is strong. Thanks for the concern though. I will make sure my son knows of you, the one who had so little faith in him."

Dean couldn't believe Cas would say all that to one of his brothers but decided he could get used to that. Cas would have to step it up anyways when the kid was crying and his boyfriend wanted to sleep. He shrugged and continued to listen to what Phanuel was going to say next.

"Right because babies can't be stillborn either? Well I guess you will have to keep watch on the little tyke as well. My daughter on the other hand will be dealt with. I got word from Raphael that there was a nephilim causing damage so she will definitely get what is coming to her-"

"That's it?" Dean asked. He felt like he was channeling Sam and he really didn't care what happened to her but knew Sam would and he didn't want to disappoint his younger brother who was in the hospital bed for something he couldn't control. "You are going to kill your daughter just like that? She's your daughter and you are the angel of repentance. Don't you think you should give her a chance-"

"No, in fact I'm done here. After I leave here, I'm going to find her and kill her. She could have been somebody, I'm sure you're willing to tell me next. All I see is a cold hearted killing machine and we are against that or we all are supposed to be. I could see why Castiel would be against this, he has that overemotional brat to contend with. You however, don't usually overthink this."

"How do you figure you know me so much?" Dean asked adamantly. Cas tried to signal him to be quiet but Dean shook it off. He wasn't going to listen to Cas when some stupid angel was going to talk to him like he knew everything there was to know about him.

"You're Dean Winchester, older brother and vessel to Michael. You broke the first seal and whined about it like a little baby once you found out and yet blame your baby brother for the releasing of Lucifer even though it wouldn't have happened if you didn't break that first seal. You'll sleep with anything that moves, drink large amount of booze, and eat bacon cheeseburgers like they're about to go out of style. You would do anything for your brother though and cannot bear to see him in any type of pain. Does that cover it or do you need more?"

"Very nice observation. Sorry for wasting your time," he added and Phanuel seemed to get bored with the conversation. Before he went though, Cas stopped him.

"What causes rapid healing that isn't explained by medicine?" Dean looked at him wondering why he would leave out the rest and basically ask why Sam got better so fast. Phanuel seemed enticed too but instead sighed.

"The lovely younger Winchester got hurt and got better quickly? That is a question that all the other angels will have as well. Why did the younger brother get better when it looked like he was going to die? Why did he not miscarry yet? With angel hybrids it is consistent. If he miscarried at a certain week the first time, he's going to miscarry the next one either the same day or earlier and yet the baby is still kicking literally."

Dean gulped. He didn't like what they were talking about and Cas just nodded in understanding.

"Castiel don't make the mistake of making us go after that baby. We can't have a powerful baby on our hands to deal with. We would have to kill it-"

"You won't lay a finger on my baby's head. I don't care if you're an archangel. You have been warned and yes, I'll warn every other angel who thinks it wise to harm my child. That's what a good parent does. Right Dean?"

"Of course it is Cas." Dean was proud of him until Cas looked at him and Dean realized he was actually asking an opinion and it wasn't a question worded statement. "That's right Cas, you protect your baby and Sam will help."

Phanuel snorted again before disappearing from view. Dean didn't care where he zapped to, as long as they didn't have to hear the smug pride behind his voice, they were fine. Angels cared too much about power and even if Sam's baby boy had enough power, they were going to deal with it one step at a time. They now knew one thing though. The angels were watching Sam's progress curious to see how the baby would turn out and Dean was glad that Cas was going to protect the baby.

It meant that Cas cared what happened to it and to Sam.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy."<em>

_Sam saw Sophie again. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She looked up with misted piercing blue eyes and Sam instantly felt bad even though he didn't know what it was for. He rocked back and forth with her in his arms hoping to lull her into a sense of security but she wouldn't have it._

_"Daddy, I go daddy."_

_Sam didn't know what that meant at first and continued to try to calm her down. He loved this little girl and really wished she had stayed alive. If it had been any other way and she had lived, he knew he would have told Cas and swore off the demon blood then. He would have let Cas be a part of her life as well even if he hadn't loved him. He wished he got to see her grow and be there when she had her firsts. He really would have liked that. He loved her just like he loved her papa._

_"I go buh bye daddy."_

_It was then that his eyes snapped in sudden awareness and he found himself shaking his head. He didn't want her to go anymore. He wanted her to stay. If she could come into his dreams and all that, he had to hope that she could come and stay with him so he could see her more. He loved her and her doing this was making it seem like another goodbye he wouldn't be able to take._

_"No," Sam quickly told her. "No, you have to stay with me baby. I love you, don't go. What will I do without you?"_

_"Daddy me no wan' to. Me go buh bye daddy."_

_He hugged her tightly feeling the first brim of tears. He hastily wiped them away so that she wouldn't see him cry. He had to be strong because she was only a little girl and she must have felt really bad about this as well. She couldn't go because he wasn't ready to say goodbye._

_"Please, stay baby. I'll do anything. Papa would love to meet you along with your Uncle Dean. Remember baby? The baby wants to know their older sister. Please."_

_She removed herself from the hug and kissed her daddy on the cheek, smiling brightly. He loved that smile and the light she held in those piercing blue eyes, the one like Cas's. He couldn't see the fact that she was going to go now and he wasn't going to if he could help it. But it seemed he couldn't because she frowned and gave him another kiss on his cheek before pulling away._

_"Buh bye daddy." _

_Sam felt the tears rushing down. He didn't want to say those two words and he wouldn't be able to handle this. He found his heart breaking for a second time at the fact that he was losing his baby girl all over again. He couldn't stop them no matter what he tried._

_"Buh bye baby," he finally got in between racking sobs. She frowned and looked up with sad eyes._

_"Daddy don' be sad. Me luv ou."_

_It wasn't that he wanted to hurt his baby, he just couldn't stop and after much frowning, she placed her index finger against his forehead. He didn't want her to do that, he even told her to stop. He wanted to hug her again, which she allowed. He cried holding onto her tightly never wanting to let go again but Sophie had different plans. She placed her index finger against his forehead after a minute and then there was nothing._

Sam awoke with a gasp and looked around to try to find Sophie's whereabouts. He couldn't have just dreamt that. He couldn't say goodbye to his daughter again. He felt someone try to stop him from getting up, and thrashed against them trying to get up. The alert monitors went off and yet Sam found that he couldn't care about them. He had to find Sophie and convince her to stay.

Strong arms held him down and he found himself screaming. He wrenched the mask off from his face and threw it down and tried to rip the needles from his hand. A gentle hand stopped him and he got angry. They were trying to keep him from his baby!

"Sam, calm down, we're here and I'm not leaving you again, I promise." Sam finally looked up, ignoring the nurses and the doctor to focus on Cas. Cas who was trying to get him to stop the thrashing and look up in the beginning. He found himself start to tear up again.

"Sophie said goodbye Cas, you have to find her." Cas's brow creased in worry but Sam wouldn't have that. He needed Sophie back. "Cas, please, can't say goodbye to her again. I can't lose her again. You have to find her, you have to-"

He was cut off when strong lips pressed themselves against his. He loved Cas, he really did but it shocked him that Cas would go and do that that he didn't pay any attention to the needle until it was in. He looked up in hurt to the angel wondering why he would trick him like that but Cas just smoothed his hair out of his face with a gentle sad smile.

"Go to sleep Sam. It'll be better when you wake up." Sam didn't feel reassured but found his eyes close involuntarily against his will. It wouldn't be okay, he wanted to tell him.

It wouldn't be okay because he felt like he lost her all over again.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Dean announced once Sam was safely tucked back in, the oxygen mask replaced, and the medical staff were out of the room. They didn't seem to care that there were three in the room even though they had the limit set in the beginning to two being in the room not three.<p>

"What's there not to get Dean?" Bobby asked. "He has been seeing that girl since the case started and suddenly she is leaving and he feels like she's gone once again. It can't be easy to feel that way, almost like he's losing her all over again. She isn't fake Dean, she was real, and you do realize that right? She helped him and everything and now she's gone again, it seems."

Cas watched from his seat next to Sam. He was worried about him and knew that they were too. Waking up and saying all that made him convinced that Sam had never really let her go to start with. He buried it deep behind everything so he wouldn't have to deal with it and Cas found he couldn't fault him for that. According to Dean, people don't get used to losing their children's' deaths even if it is fifteen years from the day they lost them.

"I know. Come one I know," Dean continued seeing Bobby's look. "The other suicides didn't have the same M.O. They didn't see their child who was older than their age helping them. They only heard their baby's cries and quite frankly I wished Sam never saw his little girl because it's hurting him all over again."

"Well at least he has us to help him through it this time," Bobby told him. "I know Sam is going to take some time but he'll be okay. Nobody truly recovers from this either."

"Sophie could be anywhere anyways," Cas piped up making the others snap their attention over to him. "I could look for her but she could be far gone. Angel hybrids don't die like humans. When they die from something, they could either choose to be brought to heaven or they become like a guardian angel. Guardian angels are a whole different ball park. Sophie just happens to be an innocent baby who was never able to move on. Hybrid babies feel their parents emotions at birth up until their death and depending how strong they are, they could physically become a temporary guardian angel up to the point that the parent won't need them anymore. Once it ends they are just gone."

"So they have to be powerful enough?" Dean asked shocked.

"Sophie was probably ridiculously powerful even at the time she was born. She latched on to him but now she must feel like he is fine so she's leaving. She couldn't stay anyways, she'll be pulled to the special garden and play with other children who are pure and just like she is."

Dean nodded, his voice escaping him. Sighing, he watched Sam who seemed to be in a disturbed sleep once again. Cas sighed before placing his index finger on his forehead therefore causing Sam to fall into a dreamless sleep. It was the least he could do.

"We need to stop Phanuel from killing Chloe. I mean if we show her mercy, she may be able to move on as well?"

"She's not dead Dean," Cas told him like he was telling a five year old.

"I know that Cas, but she had a douche bag father who left her without even trying to be there for her and a stepdad who slept with her instead of loving her like he should. We could do something about it and maybe help her move on from that. Sam would want her to do that," Dean added and Cas sighed.

"Chloe was going to kill more victims-"

"In her delusions, she sees her half-sister with a baby that she felt she should have had. Her dad forced her to get an abortion much like Kristen which is probably why she pretended to be like her when Kristen died. Kristen died from mercury poison at the hand of her father and Chloe felt the need to be the one person that she felt she was like and get revenge in that girl's name as well. We could meet her and get ahead of Phanuel. You need to believe me-"

"I can't sense her and even if I could-"

"What Cas?" Dean asked.

"I'll only do this for you Dean. Watch Sam, if he wakes up call me. We'll play it your way Dean but at any sign of danger we're out of there."

"Of course, we'll do that and then we'll help Sam once we're done. Just talk to him and give him your love-"

Dean and Cas disappeared with a zap and Bobby just sighed.

"Wish you idjits would use the door. Kinda teaches a kid that it would be useful to just pop in a classroom instead of taking the five minutes to walk in from the front door."

Who was he actually lecturing though? This kid was a Winchester and like all Winchesters, they were going to be trouble. Looking down at Sam's now peaceful face, Bobby wished he could do more for the kid. He didn't want him to have this pain too but he couldn't honestly find himself being surprised in this latest development. He could have told Sam himself that she wouldn't have stayed. He only hoped Sam would come to understand and love the time he did have her instead of remembering the times without her.

Time was just too precious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains MPREG. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Fifteen~<strong>

There were demons there of course and Cas planned to be rid of them before they had to face the girl but one hand on them proved that they were well protected. Dean cursed when they threw Cas away from them.

"You bit off more than you could chew Winchester. How is your brother," a voice asked from the corner and Dean looked over to see the bitch that he thought had previously been such an innocent girl. Key word was that she seemed like one. In reality she wasn't, not anymore and her parents made sure of that one.

"We're not here to hurt anybody although I could get why Cas felt the need to get rid of the demons. You really wouldn't kill your uncle Chloe. He does care despite your real father being a douche bag." Dean put his arm up to show he wasn't planning anything and the girl looked calm at that. She had piercing cold, ocean blue eyes and blonde wavy hair. This was how she truly looked, Dean surmised and she didn't look like the heartless killer she was now either.

"Hey uncle Castiel, How's the baby doing?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that you're other child is still causing chaos to my plans as well."

Cas looked up in shock while she just smirked in triumph when she realized that he didn't know anything involving the little brat. Sighing, she turned to the demons and saw that they were itching to get rid of them as well. She really didn't believe it was a bad idea but held them off, wanting to at least instill pain and suffering first.

"Oh come on, you know about little pain in the ass Sophie right? She stopped those painful visions that I honestly couldn't believe he was having. That brat was getting in front of all my good plans and even showed the first clue to me being at least a part angel although I bet you couldn't have solved it without her. She's a little brat that should have been aborted proving true why it needs to stay legalized."

"My daughter isn't annoying," Cas quickly spoke up. "She's innocent and pure although she never had the chance to grow up and chose to help when she could be in heaven. Your father is at fault for the reason you can't see all the good around here. I know how you feel, there are a lot of bad things happening but there's good too. You need to let go of that and believe that things would go okay-"

"Believing got me into this mess," Chloe quickly interrupted. "I only wanted my father's love and what did I get? I got a stepfather that only loved his biological daughter and a biological father that only wanted a prophecy to be written with his child. I don't care about a stupid prophecy; I only wanted my parents to really love me! You could understand though, can't you? You were never told about your baby girl and yet you defend her and love her so wholeheartedly I kinda wish you were my daddy instead. I mean there's no way that I would've turned out wrong with you guys."

Cas saw her pause and bite her lip. He knew she felt bad about how she turned out and yet she still wasn't sorry for what she had done. On the other hand, she practically said that he was doing a good job in parenting which was good to know since Cas didn't have a clue. He asked Dean but he had told him to talk to Sam. Everything was talk to Sam and Cas was sure Dean just didn't want to talk about it. Chloe wasn't very lucky but she could turn around and become good.

"You don't have to do bad things. You could still change Chloe," Cas said speaking up. She glared at him and he realized she had no intention of ever doing so. Dean sighed loudly before getting in front of Cas.

"Everything is kill or be killed with you angels. I think the only one to ever think something else is the one you are claiming is an annoyance. Do you guys realize that fighting never solves anything?"

"Well I guess that is why you never get around to keeping a woman around Dean. You claim that you could love and yet you go through them like crazy. I bet you don't even care about their feelings. I'm sorry that you don't agree with our views like you do but I don't have to turn to you for anything. Castiel is annoyance as well and after I squash him like a bug, I'll leave the demons to you. You see, they don't think you should have gotten out of hell. You weren't even special and yet you were the exception. Of course then baby brother happened to meet him and oh my God did you guys do the mistakes every couple makes. You don't talk and baby brother causes the end of the world. Of course the older brother helped, good job in that. I think that Sophie deserved better."

She paused in her flawless speech and happened to see the one person she despised beyond everything. Phanuel was there now and it seemed like he wasn't very happy to see her. Dean could see why he was mad but it still didn't give him the right to want to kill her without talking to her first. The man didn't seem to see that though and if anything ignored everyone else. Dean thought more than ever how much of a douche bag he was.

"Daughter, still getting into trouble?"

"Daddy, I'm just living up to your expectations. You do realize if anyone is going to have a powerful kid, it's going to be the one who doesn't expect it to happen and just wishes for a normal surviving baby right? I think Castiel is doing something right unlike you. Although you do have an idea and you aren't voicing it for fear that it's true because it means a meaningless angel surpassed you in something-"

"Chloe, that's not true. I don't care about that abomination that Castiel calls his son nor about the supposed powerful daughter that they lost. His children are doomed from the beginning because they are abominations and you were wrong to wish that you could be like them."

"Right because I don't love like normal people do? I don't have a soul because of how you made me. You don't give a damn if a woman is willing or not, you just want your prophesized child. I'll give you this, not one is going to be made by you Phanuel and you'll be so mad but it will still ring forever true."

He glared at her but Castiel got in the way from him actually doing anything. Phanuel looked as though he was going to hurt him but Cas stood his ground, keeping him from trying to do anything to his daughter.

"I know it's not the same because my daughter didn't make it but you should still talk to her. I don't know how she feels because like all angels, we just don't get it but she's part human so there is something there and if you just talked to her, you would get that she isn't just a homicidal crazy girl."

"Thanks for that," She quickly piped up.

Turning around he said, "Your welcome," before turning back to Phanuel and continuing. "You're a parent Phanuel and you'll never stop even if she were to die. You'd probably regret murdering her in cold blood as well. Did you really want to be known as the one to murder their own blood?"

"Actually I'm killing a psychopath I refuse to see as my daughter so you are wrong. I however will go on to tell you how much I'm going to feel pity for your son. He is going to be so weak that even if he had power, it wouldn't do him much good. Chloe, you'll stop your acts and come with me. If you do, you'll death will be less painful."

Cas refused to move though and Phanuel glared at him. Dean went over and joined him though, giving a pointed look at the other angel. Phanuel laughed mockingly and used telekinesis to pull them away. He was shocked when it didn't work.

"Did you do this Chloe? I-"He stopped seeing her pale at that.

"I can't stop your powers, mine come from them," She added and Phanuel instantly turned to locate the source of his power block. He spotted the little girl and smirked wickedly before finding himself against the wall. She was even sucking her thumb! This was outrageous having a small child with that much raw power.

"I guess you win. I hope you're happy with the little murderer and the baby brat."

With that he disappeared leaving them alone with all the demons to take care of as well. Chloe didn't seem to notice though, dropping besides the little girl and smiling for the first time. Maybe that was all she needed in the past was for someone to step in for her and defend her like her life was worth something. Dean surmised that in the past those who could have were probably unable to do it out of fear for who her mother was. Now though, he could see the little child in front of them was special.

"Thank you Sophie. I don't deserve it but you don't care much do you?"

She shook her head, a thumb still in her mouth and looked over to Cas. Cas stood shocked before falling in front of her, his eyes watering now that he saw how perfect she was. She had his eyes but Sam's puppy eyed expression. She was the spitting image of him mostly although he could see that she had Sam's nose as well. She smiled finally and he didn't know whether he could take the fact that he was finally seeing the one person he wanted to meet ever since he had been told he had been her daddy.

"You're Sophie," he said, not being able to believe his ears. Dean was behind him although he didn't seem as shocked. How could he though, be in control when he just had the shock of his life?

"Papa," she said and he finally lost it. Gathering her in his arms, he pulled her into a tight hug which only served to make her laugh. Chloe looked a little jealous but didn't do anything besides sit beside them. Dean paused before sitting beside Chloe, supporting her need to feel and not to get angry with the need of murder and revenge. "I say buh bye papa."

"You sure did. You really have to go huh?" She nodded and buried her head into his shoulder. He sighed. Sam was going to be really upset but he couldn't say anything else. She was going to leave whether they were ready or not. "You said bye to daddy as well. He was really sad but we'll make him feel better. I love you."

"Love ou too. Buh bye Unca De." Dean felt happy that she remembered to say goodbye to him. He still couldn't believe that Sam's daughter would be willing to save this person but knew that even though Sophie didn't understand, she had the same need that Sam did to save those who deserved a second chance. "Ou comin'?"

Both looked at shock over to Chloe who shrugged. Truth was, she should have been dead and her saving them from her father had been the breaker. She was tired and just wanted to go somewhere she didn't have to worry about killing people. She didn't want to hate anyone.

"I'm going to go up there but not where dad wants me. Sophie has been trying to reach out to me but when she was unable to, went to you people knowing that you'd be able to help to some degree. Thanks but if it wasn't for Sophie I'd have probably killed your lover/younger brother."

She turned around and disappeared from sight leaving Sophie behind. Cas pulled her into another hug; he let a small smile tug at his lips. She was going to be gone and he only just met her but he knew that letting her go was the best thing to do. She had done so much and she deserved to rest in peace. She wasn't alive and in very many ways a ghost as well. He just wished that like Sam, he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her. He could finally see why Sam was so torn up and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"You're precious Sophie. I love you so much and even though I never want you to go, I understand. Be happy?" She nodded and he let her go then. Dean felt pained just watching that but couldn't contemplate much before the room suddenly lit up in bright white light.

When the last of the light finally dimmed, they found themselves alone. They weren't even surrounded by the demons anymore. Turning to Cas, he saw the man's head bowed and wondered if he were going to be able to get through this. He never realized what kind of impact seeing a dead daughter would do to someone but then he never had to lose one and then go through saying goodbye to one as well.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

Cas didn't say anything for the longest time. It was hard, he wouldn't lie about that. He thought Sam going through that, that he was strong until he realized that Sam hadn't even begun to even grieve yet. He blamed himself for something he shouldn't and Cas promised he was going to put an end to that right there.

"I'm fine," he finally answered. Dean nodded but didn't say anything.

He didn't have to. He already understood.

* * *

><p>"You okay, you're getting discharged tomorrow and the doctor says you need to take it easy and rest." Sam looked irritated and it was easy to see why. Cas wouldn't stop babying him ever since they got back to the hospital. He held his hand and gave him small kisses. He also went as far as telling Sam he loved him. That Sam seemed to love the most. Dean was just annoyed with all the gooey feelings surrounding him that Bobby quickly excused them to go get something to eat and leave them alone.<p>

"I'm getting discharged today," Sam answered and Cas frowned. The doctor told him tomorrow because they had to check to make sure their son was fine.

"But what about our son? The doctor is going to do another ultrasound." Brows furrowed, Sam leaned into Cas, feeling the warmth that the angel was offering him.

"So we're having a boy?" Sam finally asked.

Cas looked shocked.

"You wanted it to be a surprise didn't you? I ruined it and-"Sam just laughed and placed his lips on Cas in a way to get him to be quiet.

"I didn't feel the need to know when you didn't even realize you were going to be a daddy. I was going to eventually find out though; it was just until I told you. I never planned on you finding out like this," he added seeing Cas frown. "I was waiting until the perfect time, namely when the case was over so I could also tell you about Sophie. Turns out everything didn't go the way I planned, didn't it? I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me-"

Cas quickly kissed him on his lips before shaking his head. He wasn't mad. Cupping his face, he kissed him more slowly, feeling content to kiss those lips all day. Sam finally broke away and laid his head on Cas's shoulder, not entirely recovered from his daughter's goodbye but getting there slowly. When Cas talked about counseling Sam had wrinkled his nose and told him that Dean said it had been for couples who didn't know how to talk and for 'once' he agreed with Dean. Cas just held onto him, afraid that if he left again, he would lose Sam.

"Is the baby kicking now?" Cas asked curiously when Sam jumped a little.

"He just started and now it seems like he won't stop. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy because it means he's alive and healthy but I don't like it when I'm trying to sleep." He quickly placed Cas's hand on his stomach and Cas felt the kick. A big smile graced his lips and Sam went back to resting his head on him, all the while watching Cas's expression.

"Why did you go with Ruby in the beginning?" Cas asked suddenly. Sam paused but only for a moment.

"Ruby told me that the baby basically died because of the demon blood running through my veins. I felt that if I stayed, I would have been only hurting you. Of course you never meant for a baby to be made out of what we had then but she was and she still died because of that. I guess in my mind, I saw that if I told you instead, you would have probably hated me." He quickly continued knowing what Cas was going to say. "I know you don't and I was foolish but I couldn't help that back then. Forgive me?"

Sam didn't have to ask. Back then he probably would have wanted more but Ruby was dead now. He had another baby coming and he got to see Sophie. He got to see the girl for who she was and he doubted he would have been able to be so forgiving back then anyways. He found out how to love someone for the first time as well.

"You don't even have to ask," Cas quickly told him, leaning in for another kiss. They quickly broke apart when Dean returned grumbling.

"You act like you're a couple of teenagers caught doing the dirty," Bobby observed. "Don't worry about Dean, he's just upset about staying an extra day-"

"I'm being discharged today," Sam tried telling him but Dean held up a hand.

"Doc said tomorrow and you aren't signing out AMA. I won't allow that to happen and if Cas has to knock you out to see reason, I would gladly sick him on you."

Sam sighed loudly and laid back on Cas, the blanket falling partially off and exposing his rounded tummy. Dean just rolled his eyes and sat by the table, throwing his sandwich down onto it.

"You get another ultrasound so relax. You'll get to see your son again and add another picture to the one that Cas is holding onto."

Sam's eyes finally lit with joy and he snatched his wallet out of his jacket pocket and gave the ultrasound picture he had gotten from the first appointment he ever had for their son. Cas looked at it happily and Sam, satisfied suddenly felt sluggish and tired. Sighing, he pulled the covers back over him.

"I think I'll take a small nap then." Cas smiled and nodded and Sam found himself drifting off.

This time, he held onto Cas's arm and fell asleep with a small smile adorning his lips. He was happy and safe with a baby coming along. He would soon be discharged and fighting with Dean and Cas to allow them to hunt. What more could he ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing!**

**I'd really appreciate it, thanks. =]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This ones finished but not to worry. I'm working on the sequel which is going to be called Prophesized son.**

** Here's a preview of it:**

"Hi Anna."

She looked miffed about something and Cas was sure it was probably the same as the other angels. They were genuinely upset with the creation of the child alone but he couldn't understand how they could come to hate an unborn baby who was only in the twenty third week. He sure loved his kid without even seeing it though.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Anna asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No Anna, I do not realize I did something wrong," Cas admitted. He saw Anna roll her eyes and wondered if his response was wrong. Sam was cranky nowadays, claiming he ignored him and was never around when he needed him most. Then he turned to crying and apologizing for saying such mean things. Dean just rolled his eyes and called it baby hormones. Cas couldn't understand it one bit but Dean seemed to find it irritating and told him that since he was the one that knocked up his baby brother, he'd better just come whenever Sam calls.

"You took the one person that had powers from a demon and gave him loads of angelic power at his disposure! Did you even think of what would happen if Sam Winchester became able to exorcise demons not with his mind but with the powers of heaven? It's dangerous and that baby is too powerful, giving him the ability to do almost anything and the worst part is being that the baby is still in the womb. Phanuel couldn't even create the perfect baby and yours is an abomination!"

"But the first one was powerful as well. It could have been the same if she survived-"

"Wrong, this isn't just raw power; this baby is the most powerful hybrid baby we have ever seen. We don't even know if we would be able to smite it after birth so it has to happen now whilst it's in the womb!"

"I'm not going to kill my son just because you want me to!" She glared at him and he continued. "I'm not going to give you permission to touch my son either. In fact, one harmed hair on either of their heads and I won't hesitate to truly kill you!"

"Cas, what happened? You used to be so much better at this. We killed children before because of prophecies. What's wrong now? You have a kid that exceeds Phanuel's heavenly powers and he's not even born yet. I know you love Sam but maybe you could try again after we get rid of the threat-"

"My baby is not going to be touched." Cas warned. "I can't agree with this Anna. Sam Winchester is my boyfriend, not some person I sleep with for amusement and this baby has been made with love and care. Come near them and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Anna nodded.

"Very well then. I'm not the only angel that would be after the child though. Just imagine what demons are going to think when they realize they have so much power on their side if they were to kidnap him. Oh and I'd worry too about your little enochian symbols branded on his ribs. With a baby as powerful as that, they won't stay hidden for long."


End file.
